


be my woof *wife

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: F/F, chatfic?? i think, eunwoo is gay and everyone is Tired, mentions of kinks, rated t for teen angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: in which jung eunwoo is crushing hard, kim minkyung is suffering, and im nayoung just wants peace
or: the one where eunwoo tweets and screams about life a lot





	1. dog girl hmu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thing on ao3! i adore the pgz with all my heart and this has been looming around my head so i decided to put it into an actual thing 
> 
> loosely based off an svt fic i've read ;;;

**#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
i'm gay,,,

 **sleeping beauty** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo keep it in your pants

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink like you and yebin don't have it out all the time

 

 

-

 

 

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
let's play how many times can @eunwoohoo mention she's gay on any sns

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie twt, sc, fb, insta, tumblr-all checked

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo we get it, you're gay

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie hoW DiD YOU KNOW I POSTED ON TUMBLR HOW DO YOU K N OW MY TUMBLR

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo lmao i don't, but my guess was right anyways

 

 

**best friend** ****(kang yebin > jung eunwoo)

yebin: what's got you into this gay crisis anyways

eunwoo: aw you do care

yebin: of course i do best friend

eunwoo: ily best friend

yebin: same best friend

eunwoo: okay but real talk

yebin: our friendship isn't real enough for you?

eunwoo: *real romantic talk

yebin: continue

eunwoo: a girl moved in yesterday,,

yebin: and?

eunwoo: SHE'S REALLY CUTE YEBIN SHE IS A D O R A B L E

yebin: you say that about every female barista we meet

eunwoo: this is different!!!

yebin: ?

eunwoo: she has dogs

 

 

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
dog girl in my apartment complex hmu

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie nO I HAVE DIBS

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo you can have the girl, i just want her dogs

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie is having minkyung unnie not enough? how many bitches do you need??

 **sleeping beauty** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo @yebinniebinnie jung eunwoo.

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink @yebinniebinnie unNiE IM SO R RY

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink @eunwoohoo yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> golden stars is jessica's fanclub name (yes she exists in this au, she's eunwoo's idol role model. legends leading legends)


	2. delusional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> direct continuation from last chaper!!

**iljin mom** (jung eunwoo  > kim minkyung)

eunwoo: minkyynf unni e

eunwoo: i' m sorry

eunwoo: realky sorry

eunwoo: really realkt sorry

eunwoo: really really really sorry

_(cut for length)_

 

 

 **best** **friend** (kang yebin  > jung eunwoo)

yebin: minkyung says to stop spamming her

eunwoo: I'M A P OLOGIZING

yebin: she forgave you for calling her a bitch

eunwoo: then why isn't she replying

yebin: she said that using memes was too far

eunwoo: she doesn't appreciate Art

 

 

 **sleeping beauty** @kmink  
the bee movie but every time they say bee it's replaced with eunwoo catching these hands

 **#1 golden star**  @eunwoohoo  
@kmink sO ITS NOT OKAY TO APOLOGIZE WITH MEMES BUT ITS OKAY TO BULLY ME WITH MEMES????

 

-

 

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
what do you call it when you feel like you're meant to be with someone that you've never met?

 **shannon <3** @softsungyeon  
@eunwoohoo true love!!

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo are you looking at that picture of jessica again?

 **sleeping beauty** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo being delusional

 

 

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
i suddenly don't know a kim minkyung or a kang kyungwon

 

-

 

 **to:** Ms. Kim  
**subject:** doGS!!!  
i'ms o gay for her  
[ _cutegirl.jpg_ ]

 **to:** Ms. Kim  
**subject: re:** doGS!!!  
Dear Ms. Kim, I deeply apologize for accidentally sending a private email to you. Forgive my intrusion.

Jung Eunwoo

 

 **from:** Ms. Kim  
**subject: re: re:** doGS!!!  
I forgive you for your accidental sending. But I have to ask, you have time to send a picture of someone walking their dogs, but no time to hand in your assignment?

 

 **to:** Ms. Kim  
**subject: re: re: re:** doGS!!!  
I'll get back to you on that!

 

 

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
someone push me in front of a train

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
also does anyone know how to write a paper on art history and why they used oil based paints

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
it's very important i don't want to say that i'm failing an art class, but i'm really failing an art class please help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: how relatable can i make eunwoo
> 
> me: memes and secondhand embarrassment


	3. vaguely human trashcan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very eunwoo & nayoung centric chapter!! i actually don't really know where i'm going with this fic??? we'll just watch and see

  
**#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
i wish i looked as cute as those girls in anime running late for school

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
because i look like a vaguely human trashcan limping with one shoe half on to my lecture

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
when your crush is in your class

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
should i sit next to her

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
yo my gay feelings can't take this

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
i've been standing too long at the front gOttA MAKE A DECISION

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
iM GONNAN DO IT

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
she's even prettier up close

 **#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
i hope she doesn't notice the million seats that i could've taken

 

-

 

**mom mom** ~~~~ ~~~~(jung eunwoo > im nayoung)

eunwoo: are you busy

nayoung: Yes

eunwoo: mAN

nayoung: ...What did you need

eunwoo: how do you talk to girls

nayoung: Do I want to know why?

eunwoo: okay so get this

nayoung: I didn't ask, but go ahead

eunwoo: there's this cute dog girl who moved across from me and she jUST SO HAPPENS to be in my literature class

eunwoo: so me, being the gay that i am, decides to sit beside her

eunwoo: but also me, being the gay that i am, can't talk to her, because what if i say something embarassing, what if i reveal that i live near her and she gets creeped out, what if i sCREAM BY ACCIDENT

nayoung: You do that last part quite a lot

eunwoo: so i panicked and didn't say anything, but her smile is really bright and i want to actually know her

eunwoo: so now i'm here, talking to you after class

nayoung: You couldn't talk to me during class when I could actually help?

eunwoo: i needed to pay attention!!

nayoung: You hate art history

eunwoo: you're right i was too distracted by her the entire time

eunwoo: so i need your help

nayoung: But, why me?

eunwoo: you're gay

nayoung: Bisexual

eunwoo: and you're the oldest person i know

nayoung: ...Is that an insult

eunwoo: so that automatically makes you the Alpha Gay™

nayoung: I

nayoung: Okay

nayoung: Eunwoo, just talk to her, even if it's just small talk

nayoung: Even if it's a little awkward at first, it's how you get close to people

nayoung: And you, you're a...great talker

nayoung: So don't be too shy

eunwoo: THAMKS MOM YOU GIVE THE BEST ADVICE ILY

nayoung: No problem

nayoung: Mom?

eunwoo: ahah i mean *man oops

eunwoo: anYWAY S what are you busy with

nayoung: Tutoring Kyla, why?

eunwoo: hEY IF YOU'RE TUTORING THAT MEANS YOU'RE AT MINKYUNG'S CAUSE YOUR APARTMENT IS TOO SMALL AND MESSY

eunwoo: AND GUESS WHO HAS THE KEYS TO WHERE YOU A R E

nayoung: Oh no

nayoung: Eunwoo?

nayoung: You're already on your way up aren't you

nayoung: See you soon I guess

 

-

 

 **not short** @yebinniebinnie  
bff is about to come over, and it's about to get liT

 

-

**im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
I have a bad feeling about what's happening soon...

 

 **11:11** @princessiyeon  
@stone_buddha why do i think this is about eunwoo

 

 **im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@princessiyeon Because it is

 

 **minkyute** @kmink  
@stone_buddha @princessiyeon i can already hear her screaming god help us all


	4. cha cha again

**im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
When you try to tutor your student but someone interrupts... @eunwoohoo

 

 

**#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
SURPRISE @stone_buddha @kmink @yebinniebinnie @illailla  
[ _surprisevisit.png_ ]

 

 

**stay positive!** @kimyewon  
@eunwoohoo @stone_buddha @kmink @yebinniebinnie @illailla looks like fun!

**im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kimyewon Trust me, it's not

 

 

**munchkin** @yebinniebinnie  
IT'S L-L-L-LIT LMAO

 

 

**minkyute** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo i regret letting yebin give you keys to the apartment

 

-

 

**queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
@eunwoohoo Unnie, I have a test tomorrow...

**queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
I didn't know there could be a ballad cover of the Cha Cha Slide, but here I am

**queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
Yebin unnie is crying

**queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
@illailla She broke down while cha chaing again

 

 

**#1 golden star** @eunwoohoo  
it's a wild night at yebin's apartment!  
[ _karaokenight.png_ ]  
[ _yebincrying.png_ ]

**11:11** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo i can see the bloodlust in @kmink's eyes

**minkyute** @kmink  
@princessiyeon @eunwoohoo well bloodlust minus the lust might be spilled tonight

 

-

 

**im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
It's 8pm on a Wednesday and I'm here with two girls sobbing out a jazz redition of Sweatshirt

 

**im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
What has my life become

 

**im nayoung** @stone_buddha  
The upsetting part about this is that Yebin and Eunwoo aren't even drunk, they're just genuinely emotional over prepubescent boys

 

-

 

**11:11** @princessiyeon  
@kmink you still alive?

 

**minkyute** @kmink  
@princessiyeon unfortunately

 

-

 

**queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
I'm just trying to get trig ratios down but it's a bit difficult when people are screeching Fly by Jessica at the top of their lungs

 

-

 

**minkyebin <3** @eunwoohoo  
how was i supposed to know impromptu karaoke could ruin a relationship

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the girls' twitter handles have been revealed!! except for one....mysterious...
> 
> also!! they have been aged up in this fic, so most of them (except siyeon and kyla) are in college/uni or are done school
> 
> and there's people who actually like this fic?? i'm so flattered honestly i love you more than you can imagine, thank you for reading this chaos <333


	5. she bangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of tweeting rn but i promise you'll get to see the Real Mess that is their group chat

**minkyung's** @yebinniebinnie  
dog girl: *breathes in eunwoo's general direction*  
eunwoo: gOD IS A WOMA N

 **eunyooou soulja boy t** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie i'm not even mad bc if that isn't me class,,

 

-

 

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
i miss my child

 

 **eunyooou soulja boy t** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky me?

 

 **minkyung's** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky you saw me yesterday tho

 

 **11:11** @princessiyeon  
@kangky mother

 

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
i was talking about my dog

 

-

 

 

 **eunyooou soulja boy t** @eunwoohoo  
BANG

 

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo at least take me out to dinner first

  
**minkyung's** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo what a vague tweet

 

 **eunyooou soulja boy t** @eunwoohoo  
SHE BANG S

 **eunyooou soulja boy t** @eunwoohoo  
S HE HAS BANGS A FRI NGE OH MY

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo where were these tweets when i got a haircut

 **yebin's** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo @kangky thanks for the recognition eunwoo

 **Kyla MaSsie** @illailla  
@eunwoohoo @kangky @kmink You know like, 4 other people with bangs??

 **eunyooou soulja boy t** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky @kmink @illailla no u don't understand i've been internally crying for 2 hours

 

 

 **meanie!!!** ****(park siyeon > jung eunwoo)

siyeon: you're so whipped for jieqiong oh my god

eunwoo: thAT'S HER NAME?????!!!?!?!!!?

eunwoo: a pretty name for a pretty person

eunwoo: wait how do you know her

siyeon: we've been friends for a while, i even go to her place sometimes

eunwoo: you've known about dog girl thiS ENT IRE T I ME

siyeon: have you not been sitting next to her for two months

eunwoo: it's not like i TALK to her

siyeon: you're hopeless

 

-

 

 **i am hurt,,** @eunwoohoo  
the s in siyeon stands for snake

 

 **11:11** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo yewon knows her too

 **i am hurt,,** @eunwoohoo  
wh a t

 **11:11** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo so does nayoung

 

 

 

 **i am hurt,,** @eunwoohoo  
3 friendships have been broken today.

 **minkyung's** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo i can'T BELi evE YOU B L OC K E D NAYOUNG YEWON AND SIYEON

 **i am hurt,,** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie i was betrayed

 **minkyung's** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo you're so petty i'm cryifn

 

-

 

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo please unblock yewon she's so sad and confused, she keeps asking if she did anything wrong

 **kongie's mom** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo seriously she's practicing saying apologies to her teddy bear she's close to tears save her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is this plot going? will eunwoo ever talk to jieqiong? when will kyungwon see her dog again? questions that only time can answer


	6. desperate measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like when i write group chats it gets messy and clunky but here this is anyways

**eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
i want her to notice me this calls for desperate measures

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo is this about dog girl

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie maybe

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo good luck

 

-

 

 **group chat:** yebin can't reach the cabinets (9)

  
eunwoo: i have to ask an important question

yebin: can we please change the group chat name

minkyung: you can't deny the truth

yebin: stop bullying me!! pick on yewon we're literally the same height

kyungwon: but it's not nice to make fun of yewon

yebin: hi my name is kang yebin, please consider my feelings

eunwoo: a very important question

sungyeon: well you give better reactions, so i guess that's why

yebin: weLL YOU NEVER TEASE YEWON SO U DONT KNOW HER REACTION

sungyeon: but it's a little rude to do that to her??

siyeon: yeah she's the embodiment of sunshine who wants to be mean to her

yebin: ok so what about me

sungyeon: you're the embodiment of....

minkyung: sin

kyungwon: a pest

siyeon: the devil?

siyeon: oh lmao nvm that's me

sungyeon: i was gonna say memes but those work too

eunwoo: a truly important question

yebin: um memes says the one who dabs every time she wins mario kart

minkyung: yebin you dab when you call your father

yebin: you don't have proof

minkyung: i don't need proof when i hear you yell "hi DABdy!" twice a week

kyungwon: i am a witness of that

yebin: when i proposed to you 3 years ago this wasn't what i was expecting in the long run

 

-

 

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
tbt to when me and minkyung fell in love  <3

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie it's friday

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink  </3

 

-

 

kyla: Yebin unnie proposed??

yebin: i sure did

siyeon: didn't u give her a ring pop and say she was "the hottest piece of ass you've ever seen"

nayoung: Language

siyeon: *hottest piece of abs

yebin: yes that's exactly what i said

yebin: it was a proposal

kyungwon: i feel like nayoung has this mom sense that kicks in every time someone swears

kyla: Oooh was that the day Minkyung unnie drank a whole bottle of wine and cried about the candy stuck on her finger and swooned at the cute girl who gave it to her

minkyung: cONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION

yebin: aw babe that's so cute i love you

yebin: but i still think it is Unfair that you guys bully me

nayoung: Is this about the group chat name?

eunwoo: i have a superly duperly important question that i want to ask

nayoung: Yebin, you call yourself short on a regular basis

yebin: it's okay if i make fun of myself, it's not okay when others do it

siyeon: what kind of logic...

yewon: guys!! look at these flowers!!

 

_yewon sent a photo._

 

yewon: they reminded me of you all because they're so pretty!!!

minkyung: see, this is why we don't make fun of yewon

kyla: They look beautiful, Yewon unnie!

nayoung: That's awfully lovely of you

yewon: thank you! :D

kyungwon: those flowers must smell sweet

yewon: they sure did!

kyungwon: but they aren't half as sweet as you

yewon: oh, stop it! >.<

eunwoo: everyone is online can i ask my really important question

yebin: minkyung why aren't we that cute

minkyung: because you're not cute

siyeon: o shit

nayoung: Language

siyeon: *o shin

kyla: Yebin unnie, do you want a glass of water?

yebin: why?

kyla: So you can pour some on that burn

sungyeon: aha good one

yebin: i am wounded

eunwoo: is my chat fucking broken

nayoung: Language

eunwoo: so nOW YOU NOTICE ME

nayoung: A foul mouth is nothing to be proud of

eunwoo: but...siyeon...

eunwoo: whatever

siyeon: don't whatever me

siyeon: respect your elders

eunwoo: i'm older??

siyeon: my bad, the way you act makes me forget that

kyla: I'll be here with a bucket of that water

yebin: siyeonnie if you were with me i'd hi five you

eunwoo: okay question time

eunwoo: if i were to become a stripper,

 

_nayoung removed kyla from the chat._

_nayoung removed sungyeon from the chat._

_nayoung removed yewon from the chat._

 

nayoung: You can continue now

eunwoo: uh okay, if i were to become a stripper, do you think i would have the confidence to ask dog girl out?

kyungwon: woah what was that for nayoung unnie

nayoung: The little ones shouldn't be reading things like that

yebin: then why is siyeon still here

siyeon: i'm older than eunwoo

eunwoo: shut your fuc k

nayoung: Language

kyungwon: if we're talking about little ones, why is yebin still here

yebin: iS TODAY BULLY YEBIN DAY

minkyung: no that's every day

 

-

 

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
minkyung and kyungwon are an oven

 **better taller kang** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie ....explain

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky roasts me

 

-

 

eunwoo: also since when was stripping taboo

nayoung: Since you let Kyla drink and Yebin told her about daddy kinks and poles

minkyung: i

yebin: eunwoo...how did you think of stripping as a good exercise for asking someone out

eunwoo: i said desperate measures,,

kyungwon: you let kyla, a baby, drink?

eunwoo: hey but minkyung unnie drinks all the time

nayoung: The difference is that Minkyung is a legal

minkyung: u gonna finish that

nayoung: I was about to say adult but...

siyeon: are you saying she's not mature

minkyung: that's fair

 

-

 

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
why are group chats so difficult i just want to ask a question

 **drawing music** @softsungyeon  
@eunwoohoo the last time you wanted to ask something, yewon cried and nayoung didn't talk to you for a week

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@softsungyeon so it's MY fault that yewon learned that 'spank me' isn't something diciplinary

 **im nah** @stone_buddha  
@softsungyeon @eunwoohoo Not another word about that conversation

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@softsungyeon @stone_buddha yes unnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the longest chapter yet?? they're so fun to write i love,,


	7. free the spoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got over 50 hits i'm impressed (and my favorite pgz authors left kudos hjdhkshd Wow)
> 
> that you for reading :D

**eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
she just gets prettier and prettier every day

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
instead of books i'd want to read her face

 

 **group chat:** nonewoo (4)

minkyung: what does reading someone's face even mean

kyungwon: i've never seen her so smitten for someone

yebin: i bet you $10 eunwoo asks her out in the next month

kyungwon: she hasn't even spoken to her how is that gonna work

minkyung: i'll take it

minkyung: get ready to lose babe

nayoung: Make it $20 and I'm in

yebin: yesss nayoung unnie

kyungwon: okay i guess so

kyungwon: but really, what are the chances

  
-

  
**queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
@eunwoohoo homo

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@illailla i mEANT *HOMIE

 **queen kyla dominant** @illailla  
@eunwoohoo We were having a verbal conversation

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla @eunwoohoo typical

 

 **little devil** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo if only you could have a verbal conversation with ********

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon if that's who i think it is i'm blocking

 **little devil** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo j******

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon parK SIYEON

 **little devil** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo and not gonna reveal anything else bc i'm not planning to put something in her indirects

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon she has. twitter ?

 **little devil** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo do you want me to give her your @

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon no!!!

 **little devil** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo do you want her @

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon ...no

 **little devil** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo you are so so so hopeless

 

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
good night my loves except siyeon !!

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo what did my kid do to you

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink everything.

 

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo it's 3 in the afternoon

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie and i'm going to sleep

  
-

  
**group chat** : yebin can't reach the cabinets (9)

kyungwon: do you think spoons have feelings

yebin: what

kyungwon: they're always being thrust into a warm, wet cavern, isn't that uncomfortable

nayoung: You could have worded that a lot better

kyla: But...spoons aren't alive

kyungwon: that's what they want you to think

yebin: what

  
_kyungwon changed the group chat name: kyungwon's konspiracies._

  
minkyung: here we go again

kyungwon: spoons could have souls of their own you know, and we just keep them prisoner in a drawer and use them over and over again

kyungwon: i say free the spoons

siyeon: kyungwon what the fuck

kyla: I don't think I understand

sungyeon: when we were allowed back into the chat, this isn't what i expected

minkyung: what goes on in your mind, kang kyungwon

kyungwon: important issues like the liberation of metal spoons

yewon: but what about plastic or wooden spoons?

siyeon: icb this is an actual conversation

kyungwon: you're right, i wouldn't want to be spooncist

nayoung: This isn't how I raised you

yebin: my head is hurting i think i'm going to take a nap

kyungwon: #freethespoons

 

-

 

 **#FreeTheSpoons** @kangky  
be kind to your utensils

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@kmink i feel like you shouldn't have taken that psychology class

 

-

 

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
i'm gone for half an hour and what do i miss?? spoon conspiracy theories and nayoung not bothering to reprimand someone for swearing

 **im nah** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo The topic was a little bit ridiculous

 **eunwew** @eunwoohoo  
@stone_buddha free the spoons

 **im nah** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo Please stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyungwon: a conspoonricy theorist


	8. tap that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be shady or anything but,, i hear this fic is loved?? amazing
> 
> i update this so often ;; i just can't resist writing my girlies
> 
> EDIT: this fic blew up suddenly i love you all so much oh my goodness ♡♡♡♡♡

**yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
eunwoo has been strangely quiet....suspicious

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo where are u i'm bored minky's busy taking back all the cutlery kyungwon stole from our apartment

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo best friend pls

  
-

 

 **better taller kang** @kangky  
after a stern lecture about my theories :(, i've changed my display name back just to prove that i am above yebin (literally and figuratively)

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky i hate saying this but i liked free the spoons better i'm gonna report you for cyberbullying

 

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo come back so we can be bullied together this is one of the top 10 anime betrayals

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon's konspiracies ( _9_ )

  
_yebin changed the group chat name: mayday mayday._

  
kyla: Unnie, if you're making fun of my rap covers I post, it isn't very nice

yewon: yebin!!!

yebin: no no no i promise it's not like that

minkyung: i can't believe i'm dating someone who makes fun of kids

minkyung: we truly are soulmates

sungyeon: ohhh yes our kyla is an aspiring rapper, she could even reach the fame of rap god "dibidibidis" minho :)

nayoung: Why is the chat named this

kyungwon: nayoung unnie you only came here because you saw shinee don't lie

kyla: Well, Sungyeon unnie looks like a thumb so who's the real winner here

sungyeon: what did eunwoo tell you?!

yebin: OH YEAH IM HERE TO TALK ABOUT EUNWOO

minkyung: isn't she sleeping

yebin: she's not answering me or picking up my calls

siyeon: but isn't that regular eunwoo behavior

siyeon: well, towards me anyways

yebin: um i called her 53 times she should be concerned

kyla: 53???

minkyung: she once called me 72 times just so i could get her coffee, don't underestimate her

nayoung: She's not answering because Jieqiong is studying with her

  
-

  
**yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
things are happening!!!

  
**kinky minky** @kmink  
is studying the new chill

  
**drawing music** @softsungyeon  
this seems like something out of a drama hmm~

  
**better taller kang** @kangky  
tap that

  
-

  
yebin: she's what!!???!?

nayoung: I just texted Jieqiong, she's at Eunwoo's, and they're studying

yewon: oh! maybe i should go too! i haven't seen jieqiong unnie for a while!

yebin: nO

kyungwon: don't

kyla: Try not to?

siyeon: do not go

yewon: oh....why?

nayoung: They're studying very hard for a test, you don't want to interrupt them, would you?

yewon: of course not!

minkyung: thank god for nayoung

siyeon: *thank nayoung for nayoung

kyungwon: does this mean jung eunwoo has more game than me

yebin: i thought everyone had more game than you

siyeon: kyungwon must have some game since yewon plays with her feelings all the time

kyungwon: that was uncalled for

minkyung: yebin, if you say 'your face is uncalled for' we're breaking up

yebin: .

yebin: i wasn't gonna say anything,

yewon: i do??

kyla: Uh, don't worry about it unnie

  
-

  
**TT** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie @kmink @softsungyeon @kangky STOP VAGUEING ME

  
**better taller kang** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo you have time to tweet that but no time to reply?

 **yebean** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo @kangky GIMMIE THE DEETS

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie we studied

 **better taller kang** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo @yebinniebinnie for 5 hours?

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie wE HAVE AN EXAM SOON

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie and we...ordered food....and ate it...together

yebean @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo @kangky aHA

  
-

  
**drawing music** @softsungyeon  
i wish the semester moved as fast as eunwoo's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pLOT?? in MY fic?? it's more likely than you think


	9. demon puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i barely plan out chapters i just write hfsgsfzgj thank u always for reading

**to:** Ms. Kim  
 **subject:** The Sleepers by Gustave Courbet Analysis Here is my assessment for the painting analysis!

 **to:** Jung Eunwoo  
**re:**  The Sleepers by Gustave Courbet Analysis  
Thank you. I must say, it was quite a thoughtful and eloquent essay, I'll give you full feedback once I mark it, but just know I enjoyed it very much.

 **to:** Ms. Kim  
**re: re:**  The Sleepers by Gustave Courbet Analysis  
Thanks Miss Kim! I had some help with it, so I'm glad it turned out okay.

 

-

 

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@kimyewon what dog

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@eunwoohoo what...dog?

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@kimyewon yes

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@eunwoohoo you might need to be a little more specific

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@kimyewon what dog can fly at your face at 2748383 mph and scare the everloving fuck out of you

 

-

 

 **ye(garbage)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
so apparently dog girl has 5 dogs

 **TT** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie and oNE OF THEM TRIED TO KILL ME

 

-

 

 **group chat:** mayday mayday (9)

yebin: 1. how do you know she has five 2. dogs can't fly

eunwoo: YOU DIDNT SEE THE DEMON PUPPY THAT ALMOST TORE MY EYES OUT

nayoung: Jieqiong says Daeng was only trying to lick your face

eunwoo: lies, she was out for blood

eunwoo: and also i was just visiting her so we could review our notes again

minkyung: is that what the kids are calling it?

eunwoo: what do you mEAN WE WERE HONESTLY STUDYING

sungyeon: i can't trust you ever since you told kyla i looked like a thumb

kyla: I'm sorry unnie!! You just look...similar

siyeon: well i mean eunwoo isn't wrong

sungyeon: :000

minkyung: now that you mention it....

sungyeon: look what you started!!!

eunwoo: yoU BROUGHT IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE

sungyeon: IF YOU TRULY LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE S A I D IT IN THE FIRST PLACE

eunwoo: are you breaking up with me?

sungyeon: do you want to break up?

yebin: when did this turn into a drama?

kyungwon: do you think goats like honey nut cheerios?

minkyung: if this was on tv, the viewer ratings just crashed

 

-

 

**unknown**

?: hi!

eunwoo: who are you and what do you want

?: your body >:)

?: hahaha nah, it's just me!! jieqiong!!!

eunwoo: i wouldn't mind giving you my body **[** _not sent_ **]**

eunwoo: oh, hey

eunwoo: how'd you get my number?

 

-

 

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
gosh darned jung eunwoo, why are you so ??

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
awkward

 

-

 

jieqiong: i got it from nayoung unnie ^.^

jieqiong: that's okay, right?

eunwoo: yeah it's cool

 

-

 

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
so damn awkward

 

-

 

jieqiong: are you free after school tomorrow?

eunwoo: yes

eunwoo: i mean no

eunwoo: i mean

eunwoo: wait um

eunwoo: no yeah, i'm free tomorrow, why?

jieqiong: i wanted to take you out for ice cream after our exam :)

eunwoo: i'd love that

jieqiong: great!! see you!

eunwoo: you too!

 

-

 

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
how did i last an afternoon with her how am i more awkward online than irl

 **ye(garbage)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo you really are screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIEQIONG'S OFFICIAL DEBUT!! 
> 
> i'm sorry that the pinkwoo seems rushed, there may or may not be a reason for it... (starts with an a, ends with a t)


	10. yellign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sweats nervously  
> i have started a [twitter](https://twitter.com/SOFTJlHOON)...
> 
> also 10 chapers in like,, 3/4 days?? i love this fic too much

**eyebrows girl** @illailla  
i lvoe my eye brows

 

-

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
I have a bully

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@illailla who is it i'll step on them

 **better taller kang** @kangky  
@illailla tell them your mom is gonna get to them

 **im nah** @stone_buddha  
@illailla Do you want me to call your school?

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
i'm being bullied by siyeon, yewon, and sungyeon unnies

 

-

 

 **group chat:** sungyeon's cheeks ( _4_ )

 

_sungyeon changed the group chat name: kyla's eyebrows_

 

kyla: Why are you doing this to me

siyeon: have you seen ur eyebrows

kyla: What's so special about them???

sungyeon: they're all big and bushy

yewon: they're like cute fuzzy caterpillars on your face!

kyla: That doesn't make me feel any better

 

-

 

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie hey what are you doing tonight

 **ye(garbage)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo you mean WHO am i doing tonight

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie .

 **ye(garbage)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo ...nothing, what's up

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie i gotta tell you some Top Secret Information

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo @yebinniebinnie there are dms for a reason

 **ye(garbage)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink @eunwoohoo you're just jealous that my best friend is cool and your best friend is strangely obsessed with breakfast cereals

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie @eunwoohoo i'm not even gonna argue with that

 

  
-

 

  
**best friend**

yebin: soooo

eunwoo: we're going out for ice cream tomorrow

yebin: what's the occasion? you never treat me to food unless you're trying to apologize for something

yebin: like that time when you broke my hermione wand and bought $60 worth of takeout to say sorry

eunwoo: no, not ice cream with you

eunwoo: with

eunwoo: jieqiong

yebin: i knew that offer was too good to be true

yebin: wAIT WITG HTE DOG GIRL

eunwoo: yeah

yebin: HO MYGOD

yebin: JUNG EUNWOO YOU SMOOTH FUCKER

eunwoo: she asked me first??

yebin: OK BUT ST I L L

yebin: YOU ARE GOING

yebin: ON A DATE

eunwoo: it's not a date

eunwoo: also, you seem overly excited for me...why...

yebin ME, EXCITED?

yebin: NO WAy i am not excited for you what gave you that idea

yebin: the real question is, why aren't you excited?

eunwoo: idk i guess it hasn't sunk in that she asked me to go for ice cream with her

eunwoo: i'm probably going to wake up yelling

 

  
-

 

  
**eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **ye(garbage)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo well your prediction was right

 

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
i aM YELLING BEACAUSE 1) IM GONNA FAIL MY ENG LIT EXAM RIP AND 2) ICE CREAM WITH A CUTE GIRL

 **kinky minky** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo what happened to all that studying and reviewing, huh?

 **eunscrewed** @eunwoohoo  
there is nothing in my head rn except Her face goodbye

 

 **group chat:** nonewoo (4)

yebin: um i wasn't expecting for her to ask eunwoo out

kyungwon: what do we do about the bet

nayoung: I'm betting $50 Eunwoo says I love you first

minkyung: it is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wants to continue writing this  
> also wants to write a miyoo dancer yooa/delinquent mimi au  
> also wants to write kard ot4  
> also wants to write a pledis cafe au
> 
> stress


	11. a liquid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates keep getting slower ;;; holiday season is chaotic

**minky minaj** @kmink  
this is extremely creepy but at least i'm getting free drinks

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@kmink isn't it too early in the day to be drinking with random guys

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
@kangky that was ONCE

 

  
-

 

  
**eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
live tweeting eunwoo's date because i am a great best friend (ft my gf)

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie please don't include me in this

 

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
minkyung only came along because i promised her a month of coffee i love my girlfriend

 

 **eunwoo fans intl**  @yebinniebinnie  
they're giggling how cute, young love

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
wHYD SHE SAY THAT

  
**minky minaj** @kmink  
i hate eavesdropping but...we get it, you're gay

 

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
she asked eunwoo how she was and eunwoo tried to say "i'm good" or "i'm okay" but said "i'm gay" hjhjgsf

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
they both like green tea wow what kind of soulmates

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
wow eunwoo really bombed her LITeracy test lol

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
OH

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
EUN WO O DID IT SHE CONFESSED THEY ARE DATINF???

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
i have been found out.....

 

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
who's yebin idk her are you talking about the girl 3 tables away who is she

 

 **get eunwooed** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie GO AWAY

 **eunwoo fans intl** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo ahaha what are you talking about

 **get eunwooed** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie leave.

 **eunwoo fans intl** @eunwoohoo  
@eunwoohoo i am out of the shop

 

-

 

 **group chat:** mayday mayday ( _9_ )

yebin: this chat's name makes it seem like it's always in distress

yebin: accurate

kyla: So...you got kicked out?

yebin: yes and minkyung isn't even following me out, she's too busy talking to the girls that work there

kyungwon: savage

yewon: oh!! kyungwon unnie, do you want jam in your sandwich?

kyungwon: nah i'd rather not have liquid fruit on my bread

nayoung: Sandwich?

kyla: They're having a picnic study date

yebin: wtf that's so cute

siyeon: wait are eunwoo and jieqiong together??

yebin: i mean they like each other

yewon: but it isn't really a liquid, is it?

kyla: That was quick

yebin: eunwoo kept showering her in compliments, saying she was all cute and "sweeter than this ice cream"

nayoung: I think they're good for each other

yebin: i think so too, she makes eunwoo really happy, i can almost see the hearts in her eyes when she talks about her dog girl

nayoung: And Jieqiong seems to be really infatuated with Eunwoo, I'm glad they have each other now

kyungwon: well it's not a solid

kyla: From what I heard from Yewon unnie, Jieqiong is loud and positive, a perfect match for Eunwoo unnie

siyeon: god they're gonna be such a lovey dovey couple i'm gonna throw up

nayoung: I'm supporting them

yebin: nayoung unnie sounds like a proud mom

kyla: Isn't she?

siyeon: she is

nayoung: I do feel like a proud mom, actually

yewon: but it's not a liquid either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly...slowly....getting a plot....
> 
> (comment below who u think minky stayed behind for)


	12. merry crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is my day late Christmas chapter,, it really is a mess
> 
> and THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 HITS I LOVE ALL OF YOU WITH MY ENTIRE BEING i want to give you guys a big, warm hug hxgjf thanks for liking this fic

**jieqiong** ~~~~

jieqiong: hey!

eunwoo: hiii

jieqiong: i know this is kind of a late invite but um

jieqiong: if you aren't busy, do you wanna...spend the evening at my place?

eunwoo: yes definitely

jieqiong: that was quick! do you really have nothing to do today?

 

-

 

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
fuck

 

-

 

eunwoo: nope! it's all good

jieqiong: great!

jieqiong: also, do you, by chance, have twitter?

eunwoo: unfortunately

eunwoo: haha, actually, i'm pretty sure we have mutual friends there!

jieqiong: oh! perfect!

eunwoo: also sorry in advance if you see me acting passive aggresive

jieqiong: oh i completely understand don't worry

 

 

**-**

 

 **yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
harambe may be dead but the spirit of chirstmas is still alive

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie [amen.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=YQnqKaELIk0)

  
**minky minaj** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie it was over half a year ago get over it

  
**kyungwon kringle** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie i'd like to mention that the gorilla could be a fake and the Real Harambe is still out there

  
**kyfalalalala** @illailla  
@yebinniebinnie Why can't this meme die like he did

  
-

  
**yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
eunwoo is only talking to me through song links should i be concerned

  
-

  
**best friend** (kang yebin  > jung eunwoo)

yebin: ayy it's holiday season, u excited?

eunwoo: [ah_yeah.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=BqFXiSjLHHQ)

yebin: i think my gift for minkyung is really cute she's gonna love it

eunwoo: [very_nice.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=NhOTr7F89t4)

yebin: did you get everyone gifts?

eunwoo: [secret.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=ANANrvsgKhk)

yebin: are you okay

eunwoo: [im_fine.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=Rk-TGvOplJ0)

yebin: is there a particular reason you're replying with songs

eunwoo: [n.o.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=J1wsAKuk9SA)

yebin: wAIT is this because i spied on your date ?

eunwoo: [cant_say.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=at9zkP2A2WE)

yebin: you don't even have that song on your phone that's a reach

eunwoo: [go_away.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=_HbL6PqwGvw)

yebin: you reach a new level of pettiness each day...

eunwoo: [shut_up.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=HXSDvFHCZrE)

yebin: can you stop being mad at me just for today, it's christmas

eunwoo: [why.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=AhtjeOymEts)

yebin: um because ily and want to spend time with you

eunwoo: [liar_liar.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=dxxvstzeU3o)

yebin: please i really want my best friend back so we can binge watch america's next top model and trash talk and drink cocoa and cuddle on the couch because minkyung probably won't do that with me

eunwoo: [sorry_sorry.mp3](https://youtube.com/watch?v=AvXIV7rM3h0)

yebin: :( okay continue being mad

  
-

  
**eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink go and snuggle with yebin, she's sad and has planned out your gift since last year, keep her warm

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo one step ahead of you ;*

  
-

  
**minky minaj** @kmink  
kyungwon is in my apartment giving a 30 minute, 80 slide presentation of how cows eat i just asked for a cup of sugar

 **yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink ngl it's kinda interesting

 **kyfalalalala** @illailla  
@kmink @yebinniebinnie Me and Sungyeon unnie were at Yewon unnie's and she gave us the same presentation

 **snowyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kmink @yebinniebinnie @illailla i think yewon just lets her do her thing...she didn't even say anything when kyungwon unnie came in

  
-

  
**best friend** (kang yebin  > jung eunwoo)

yebin: hey i saw that nice thing you tweeted earlier

eunwoo: go be cute with minkyung

yebin: she talks!!!

eunwoo: hgbsk shush you

yebin: but seriously, is there something up?

eunwoo: i feel bad not celebrating with you guys this year...

eunwoo: and also you almost ruined my date, asshole

eunwoo: but mostly that, cause i know yewon and sungyeon and kyla are gonna make special cookies for every one of us, and nayoung unnie will spoil all of us with amazing gifts, and you're doing something special with minkyung unnie

yebin: wait you aren't spending christmas with us?

eunwoo: ....no

yebin: wAIT ARE UOU SPENDING IT WITH DOGBGIRL

eunwoo: ....yes

yebin: BITVH JUST BRING HER OVER WE CAN HAVE A RLY BIG CHRISTMAS PARTY

yebin: unless you wanna like...do more things under the mistletoe other than kissing...

yebin: put ur candles in her wreath....

eunwoo: yeBiN

yebin: OKOK ILL SHUT UP

yebin: buuut will you consider my offer?

eunwoo: maybe

  
-

  
**yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
our party is lit but not even in the good way

 

 **santa siyeon** @princessiyeon  
the tree is on fire

 

 **kyfalalalala** @illailla  
kyungwon unnie tripped and she's not getting up do i help her

 

 **snowyeon** @softsungyeon  
i drOPPED THE EGG NOG

 

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
deepest apologies to eunwoo's girlfriend for having a first impression like this

 

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
please tell me why jieqiong is laughing at the mess that is this christmas party am i secretly dating satan

 

 **jieqiong bells** @ZJQ  
honestly i've been places worse than this and it's actually kind of entertaining, thanks for a great christmas ^^

 

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
i'm smiling through my sweat because something is burning in the oven and also the tree is still on fire

  
-

  
**im noelyoung** @stone_buddha  
i enter the apartment  
tree: lit  
eggnog: spilled  
kyungwon: asleep  
i forcibly escort myself into this mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love yebin and eunwoo's friendship thank u very much
> 
> there's probably a follow up chapter to this....stay tuned
> 
> if you want, follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SOFTJlHOON) !!


	13. too fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the christmas chapter,, i love writing sappy couples so much
> 
> i do have a storyline planned out but i feel like it's gonna be extremely slow burn...

**yebin's** @kmink  
i doesn't seem like i appreciate yebin enough but i really do

 **yebin's** @kmink  
i can't believe that i'm worthy enough to be with someone this perfect

 **yebin's** @kmink  
kang yebin, i love you  
[ _ring.png_ ]

 

 **yebin's** @kmink  
we're breaking up

 **yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink aLL I DID WAS RAP TO YOU

 **yebin's** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie "the only thing i love more is my handphone probably"

 **yebin's** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie "you're as fab as my dab so you better call a cab"

 **yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink /sweats/

 **yebin's** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie "now that i've got you all the other girls wanna cuss me"

 **yebin's** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie "but the only swearing i like is you when i go down on your p-"

 **yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink oKAY i get it now i apologize for being an embarassing gf

 

-

 

 **kyungwon kringle** @kangky  
i barely remember the night but minkyung upgraded from a ring pop to a diamond couple ring

 **kyungwon kringle** @kangky  
@kangky and i think that's beautiful

 

-

 

_nayoung added minkyung, kyungwon, eunwoo, yebin, jieqiong, yewon, sungyeon, siyeon, kyla_

_nayoung named the chat: family_

  
eunwoo: aww that's so sweet nayoung unnie

nayoung: Did everyone get home safely?

kyla: Me, Sungyeon, Kyungwon and Siyeon unnies are staying at Yewon's for tonight, we're almost ready for bed

eunwoo: so are me and jieqiong!

yebin: well, the party was here, so i guess we are safely at home

yebin: also nice group chat

yebin: hey i'm the dad, and minkyung's the mom

minkyung: we aren't even married

yebin: not yet :)

kyungwon: they're in their honeymoon phase again can they go back to their always bickering couple phase

jieqiong: i think it's cute!

eunwoo: it really is

nayoung: I am the only mother here, no exceptions

kyungwon: excuse me i actually have a child

minkyung: same

nayoung: Kang Kong and Siyeon don't count

kyungwon: why n o t

nayoung: And also I'm oldest, so I have the authority

siyeon: wow pulling out the unnie card for once

nayoung: Rules of the Chat  
-keep it pg  
-language  
-be nice most of the time  
-but keep bullying to moderation

yebin: you're ALLOWED to bully??

yebin: this is why my self esteem is hitting rock bottom so hard, it's cracking the ground

kyla: Sungyeon unnie is drawing on Kyungwon unnie's arms because she fell asleep again

siyeon: that was fast

eunwoo: i want the ability to be asleep in less than a minute

kyla: She's drawing faces on her fingers

eunwoo: tell her to draw herself on kyungwon unnie's thumb lol

kyla: sungyeon unnie told you to throw yourself off a cliff

minkyung: she fell asleep again? what a lightweight

nayoung: Kim Minkyung, are you implying that there was alcohol at your place

siyeon: when isn't there booze at minkyung unnie's apartment

minkyung: i go out drinking ONCE and all of you treat me like an alcoholic

yebin: babe you have a seperate cabinet and fridge for your drinks

sungyeon: exposed

minkyung: just because i own a lot, doesn't mean i drink a lot,,

jieqiong: i saw you pour so much vodka into your hot chocolate i'm surprised you aren't passed out

yebin: ew okay i'm not kissing you tonight

eunwoo: i feel like it's too late for that statement

nayoung: One, what a terrible combination

nayoung: Two, we had minors there, bad things could have happened

kyla: I thought bad things happened even before the alcohol

eunwoo: it was only bad because yebin thought it was a good idea to use a lighter as a mic

yebin: um i'm not the one who pushed the tree down while it was on fire

siyeon: hey but if sungyeon hadn't spilled the eggnog, i wouldn't have slipped and accidentally knocked the tree over

sungyeon: i tripped over kyla, who was watching over kyungwon unnie!!!

kyla: Am I not supposed to help her??

yewon: wait, didn't kyungwon unnie fall because she drank?

minkyung: okay i may have given her something

minkyung: bUT IT WASN'T EVEN THAT STRONG

kyla: Oh, so the bad things happened because of the alcohol

jieqiong: i'm just surprised that the entire building didn't get burned down

yebin: i always have a fire extinguisher on hand

siyeon: but why

yebin: just in case i drop my mixtape and it's too hot to handle

 

yebin: why isn't anyone replying

yebin: guys it's been 10 minutes

yebin: did i say something?

 

-

 

 **jieqiong bells** @ZJQ  
eunwoo i trusted you

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ it was a prank present!!! the real one was a lot better!!!! you love the puppy slippers!!

 **jieqiong bells** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo but the fact that you made me look at those with my own two eyes...

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ you can go shopping for deisgner clothes with crocs on but you can't even glance at grey socks

 **jieqiong bells** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo yes i'm glad you understand

 

-

 

 **kyungwon kringle** @kangky  
where does kyla's teen angst come from, all her raps are so upsetting

 **santa siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@kangky her eyebrows

 **kyungwon kringle** @kangky  
@princessiyeon i think i get it

 **kyfalalalala** @illailla  
@kangky @princessiyeon Are you guys saying my sadness is as big as my eyebrows

 **kyfalalalala** @illailla  
@kangky @princessiyeon Honestly, accurate

 

-

  
**yulebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink i love you with every inch of myself

 **yebin's** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie that's not a lot of inches

 

-

 

 **snowyeon** @softsungyeon  
honestly jieqiong is so beautiful how did eunwoo get such a great catch

 

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
sungyeon has been demoted from thumb, to toe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really amazed that people actually like fic i can't thank you all enough <333
> 
> also i am standing by the fact that nayoung is exremely protective of being the mother figure of the group, she is the Alpha Mom


	14. i think i threw up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is this almost at 200 hits it feels Surreal

**eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
jieqiong?? can dance???? what the hell she's so hot?????

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo Have I not mentioned that she goes to my dance studio?

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@stone_buddha yOU HAVE A WHAT???

 

-

 

 **group chat:** family

nayoung: How does Eunwoo not know about Peace Love Dance Studio?

eunwoo: what is that

jieqiong: a dance studio!!

minkyung: that's kinda self explanatory

jieqiong: just in case she doesn't understand

eunwoo: are you underestimating my knowledge?????

kyla: Unnie you cried while we were at an aquarium because you thought the fish were drowning

jieqiong: shE WHAT

eunwoo: NON O DONT BRING THAT UP IT NEVER HAPPENED

yebin: it did tho

eunwoo: no it didn't stop lying i why are you lying lying is bad the devil is watching

kyla: Isn't it "God is watching"?

kyungwon: eunwoo says the devil because she isn't holy enough to say god

eunwoo: hey if we're talking sinners, we can talk to minkyung unnie

minkyung: that's not fair

minkyung: wait

minkyung: actually...

yebin: hi yes i'm dating a demon thanks for your time

siyeon: hey eunwoo i've taken you to that studio once

eunwoo: you have??

yebin: oh yeah!! you brought me too! remember when we went to the place with all the mirrors and got really turnt up

eunwoo: RIIIIGHT that was great we should go back

siyeon: there's a reason why i never took you again

eunwoo: ...it's not that hard to replace a broken floorboard right

jieqiong: you're the cause of the floor no more incident?!

eunwoo: tHERES A NAME

yewon: oh yeah unnie, you're a bit infamous there!

eunwoo: okay does everyone go to this dance studio except me

nayoung: I think so

minkyung: probably

siyeon: yes pretty much

eunwoo: i'll let it slide because the more jieqiong practices, the more breathtaking she gets so i'm not complaining

jieqiong: who are you to be talking about breathtaking when you've knocked me down so hard with your beauty, i fell for you?

eunwoo: did you fall down hard? i can kiss it better if you want

jieqiong: hmm i'll never stop falling for you but i'll gladly take that kiss

siyeon: hey you know there's such things as direct messaging or texting where you can talk to someone and only that someone in a seperate chat

siyeon: yeah you can try it out sometime, innovation has gone very far with this one

yebin: that was so sweet i think i threw up

minkyung: also maybe because you ate 2 whole pies and gallon of milk but you can blame it on the lovebirds too i guess

sungyeon: i got goosebumps how could two people get any more affectionate

yebin: maybe like this

 

_yebin sent a video_

 

kyungwon: i did not need to see a 30 second video of you and minkyung kissing

kyla: Oh my

sungyeon: was that a tongue

nayoung: How do you delete messages

minkyung: when did you even film that

minkyung: hey my makeup looks great good job minkyung

 

-

 

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
me: *being cute with my gf*  
yebin: *tries to one up me by sending a makeout vid*

  
**eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie admit it, we're the better couple

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo mm nope we are the Alpha Couple i didn't make up the rules that's what it says it's the law

 

-

 

 **jieqiute** @ZJQ  
i love my girlfriend!! she is the best person to exist and the best thing that's happened to me!!!

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ um clearly you're forgetting yourself, because your existence is the best thing to happen to the world

 

 

-

 

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
remember when kyungwon unnie got drunk and told yewon to talk dirty to her

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
@softsungyeon and yewon replied with "i haven't done the dishes yet, they're still in the sink, can you wash them?"

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@softsungyeon why are you exposing me

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
@kangky because you said that i looked like your cousin's fat thumb  >:(

 

-

 

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
petition for bullying your friends to go away

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie too bad i'm not signing that

 

-

 

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
tbt to when kyungwon unnie got drunk and made out with my gf

 **sinkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie hey it's actually thursday good job babe

  
**kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie is this bc of the bullying thing?? and it was a tipsy kiss not a make out ew

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky nah it's not that, it's just that drunk you is crunk yoU EYY AMIRITE

 **sinkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie @kangky after kyungwon kissed me, she told me that dogs are the future and passed out

 

-

 

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
so what if i'm a weird drunk, there's no proof of all that actually happening

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
please don't @ me with evidence i'm Beggi ng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i change their display names too much i'm so sorry ;;;
> 
> yknow sometimes i get really careful with twitter character limits but other times i'm like fuck it i hope this is less than 140
> 
> aND pledis girlz' cover of adore u saved me, my skin is clear, my stress is gone, 15 years was added to my lifespan i love my girlies i can't wait for their debut hkdhskskjd


	15. new year, new me(ss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late and short chapter!!!! hjdhj i got so caught up in the holidays i forgot oops ;;; there's a lack of eunwoo in this chapter, but i just wanted to show scenes of all the others' weird antics ^^

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
new year, new me

 **sinkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie she found out you have to preheat the oven to bake something

 

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
there are people out there....who don't preheat ovens.....a wild...concept....

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@softsungyeon quit vagueing me

 

-

 

 **ķyla** @illailla  
New Years Resolution: Lose some weight!!

  
**sinkyung** @kmink  
@illailla no baby you're perfect the way you are

  
**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@illailla I think you're fine right now, but you can if you want to, love

  
**kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@illailla did someone say something about you? you look great, i'll fight anyone

 **kyla** @illailla  
@kangky Unnie, you once said that my thighs are the size of 27 hot dogs

 **kyla** @illailla  
@kangky I'm not sure about you, but that's kind of a lot

 

-

 

 **group chat:** mom squad ( _3_ )

nayoung: Kyungwon

kyungwon: i was probably drunk please don't lecture me

minkyung: haha guess who's the alcoholic now

nayoung: You're still not off the hook

kyungwon: um you gave me the alcohol in the first place

minkyung: ...still me

nayoung: My point is, take it easy, we still have little ones with us, it's not setting a good example

nayoung: And Kyungwon

kyungwon: yes?

nayoung: Do something about your feelings for Yewon

minkyung: Y ES I AGREE WITH TH A T

kyungwon: what feelings

kyungwon: i only feel

kyungwon: like leaving this conversation bye

minkyung: bitch you've been called out already, the only person who doesn't know is yewon herself

minkyung: oh sorry unnie i meant um *beach

nayoung: I'll let it slide because that is a fair point

 

-

 

 **jiequte** @ZJQ  
i kind of really want to kiss eunwoo

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ why don't you?

 **jiequte** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo i wouldn't want to bother her

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ i think she would really love a kiss from you

 **jiequte** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo would she really?

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ yes she would

 **jiequte** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo well now i have no choice but to go and kiss her

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ i'll be waiting  <3

  
**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@eunwohoo @ZJQ have i ever mentioned the magical feature of dms, try it out maybe

 

-

 

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
the greek word lechuga means "i'll always be there for you" and i think it's so so sweet

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon yewon, lechuga is lettuce in spanish

 

-

 

 **sinkyung** @kmink  
someone tell kyungwon that plants have no concept of gender identity

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@kmink then explain sea cucumbers

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky @kmink sea cucumbers....are animals

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie @kmink anyways refer to your flowers in neutral manners

 

-

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
why is yewon unnie yelling lechuga at me

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
@illailla she doesn't understand that the internet lies about things

 

-

 

 **kyungwonderful** @kangky  
i hope that more people will be open to my theories next year

 

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
happy new year to everyone!! spend it well and eat lots!!!

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
1/365, let's keep going until the end ;)

 **kyla** @illailla  
@illailla AAAAA WRong emo j i *:)

 

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
Happy New Year

 **mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@stone_buddha this is the most unenthusiastic thing i've ever seen

 

 **sinkyung** @kmink  
another day, another drink

 **shanNOn** @softsungyeon  
@kmink not a good way to start the year, unnie

 

 **jiequte** @ZJQ  
happy new year i love my girlfriend

 

 **eunwooh ahh** @eunwoohoo  
happy new year i love my girlfriend

 

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
i'd like to thank all my mutuals for not being annoying like other people

 

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
i just want everyone to know that all through the new year lechuga and i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> i live for the unnies babying kyla aha ;;
> 
> tbh this is mostly a filler chapter because all the plot floating in my head is just mush
> 
> also i mention drunk kyungwon a lot (it's fun to write hjfhdk), but is it too much?? do i bring up alcohol too much?? ? if there's anything, please comment, i'd love to know your feedback


	16. sugar daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 300+ HITS AND 30+ KUDOS I SINCERELY LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS!!!!
> 
> i'm slowly reaching for a storyline but who knows if it'll pull through, just read n see

**best friend**

yebin: can i ask you a question?

eunwoo: go ahead

yebin: who said i love you first??

eunwoo: uh i'm pretty sure you did when we were 7, i gave you my fruit roll up and you started crying and telling me that we were soulmates

yebin: i swear it was a juicebox

eunwoo: pretty sure it was a fruit roll up, you still cry over those

yebin: hey those snacks taste amazing

yebin: but no i was talking about you and jieqiong

eunwoo: oh...

eunwoo: online or out loud?

yebin: out loud

eunwoo: so we were at the chirstmas party, after we put the tree back up and turned the burnt side towards the wall so it wouldn't show in pictures

eunwoo: and we were on your couch, drinking hot chocolate while america's top model was on??

yebin: don't question me, tyra banks is a queen

eunwoo: then i leaned on her and felt really sappy so i just said it really softly

eunwoo: and yeah,, she said it back and oh my go d i lv oe her

yebin: i'm gonna get cavities from you two holy shit

yebin: and...you said it first right?

eunwoo: yeah?

 

-

 

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
hOLLA AT YA BITCHES OWE ME MONEY

**kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie eunwoo is smoother than i thought

**sinkyung** @kmink  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie god Damn

**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kmink @kangky @yebinniebinnie Mother knows best

 

-

 

**group chat:** mayday mayday ( _9_ )

eunwoo: did you bet on my relationship

minkyung: maybe

kyungwon: who knows

yebin: will you get mad if i said yes

eunwoo: depends

yebin: we kept raising the price and switching sides but i'm getting $200 in total

eunwoo: ayYY THATS SOME GOOD CASH RIGHT THERE

yebin: IKR

eunwoo: i can't believe you guys doubted me so much

minkyung: to be fair, you haven't had a great history of relationships

kyla: Eunwoo unnie's dated other people?

yebin: she sure did :)

eunwoo: shhhhhut up

siyeon: yeah she dated yebin for like, a year

sungyeon: woah i did not know about that

eunwoo: and i didn't want people to kn o w

yebin: why not, we were a cute couple

kyungwon: you two are banned from our high school library

nayoung: Don't get me started on the cafe near the park we used to go to all the time

minkyung: chewing gum

yebin: yiKEs okay maybe we weren't that cute

 

-

 

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
i love my sugar daddy!!

  
**sinkyung** @kmink  
@kimyewon yoUR WHAT

  
**siyeone and only** @princessiyeon  
@kimyewon yewon...

  
**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kimyewon please tell me you're joking

**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kimyewon Yewon?

  
**Kyla MaSsie** @illailla  
@kimyewon I hope you know what that means unnie...

 

**SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon what do you think a sugar daddy is?

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@softsungyeon my dad! he loves me and is sweet so i can call him my sugar daddy!!

**SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon i don't....think you should use that

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@softsungyeon why?

**sinkyung** @kmink  
@kimyewon @softsungyeon a sugar daddy is an older guy who gives you money in exchange for sex

 

-

 

**group chat:** family ( _10_ )

jieqiong: what did you do to yewon!!!

nayoung: Is she at your place?

jieqiong: yes and she keeps on snuggling milk and asking why the world is so strange

sungyeon: so that's where she went

kyungwon: who is milk

kyla: Snuggling milk? Like, she's just holding a carton of milk and spooning it??

jieqiong: milk is one of my dogs ^-^ yewon's his favourite

kyla: Oh. Well I feel dumb

minkyung: kyungwon is that jealousy i see

kyungwon: idk what you're talking about

eunwoo: minkyung told her what a sugar daddy is

minkyung: i'm not letting her say that when she doesn't know the real meaning!!!

jieqiong: and she keeps repeating "laychooga"?

sungyeon: ignore that, she doesn't know what it means

kyla: I feel like I want to let Yewon unnie know about things, but at the same time, I really don't

 

-

 

**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
Kids are hard

**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
But I'm always soft for them

**kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@stone_buddha this is the sweetest thing i've ever heard you say

**kyungwonderful** @kangky  
@stone_buddha at least, i think it's meant to be sweet...

 

-

 

**Kyla MaSsie** @illailla  
My little sister just touched my eyebrows and said "they're as thick as your thighs"

 

-

 

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
i hope dabbing never dies

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
*RAPIDLY DABS*

**siyeone and only** @princessiyeon  
@yebinniebinnie i'm digging its grave right now

 

-

 

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
i really want bubble tea

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
minkyung is still out, do you think she would get some for me

  
**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
let's find out

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinnieninnie 5th call

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie 8th call

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie 17th call

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie 34th call

  
**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
my body craves that bubble tea babe pick up

 

-

  
**love of my life**

minkyung: stop calling me, i'm busy

yebin: but i want bubble tea

minkyung: but i'm doing something important, can you stop bothering me for once in your life?

yebin: okay

yebin: i'm sorry

minkyung: i might come home late, so don't wait up

yebin: are you sure?

minkyung: just, go to bed

yebin: i love you

minkyung: i

minkyung: i love you too sweetheart, get some rest

 

-

 

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
woke up to a fridge filled with 15 cups of bubble tea SCORE

**SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
@yebinniebinnie my mom tells me to make my own food if i want it i want a girlfriend

**mehbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@softsungyeon make your own girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear living spaces up!! 
> 
> -minkyebin live in one apartment  
> -eunwoo, jieqiong and nayoung live seperately  
> -yewon's currently housing kyungwon and sungyeon (this is a Recent thing that has happened)  
> -kyla lives with her family, not too far from the complex  
> -siyeon also lives with her family
> 
>  
> 
> this is like,, the tiniest bit of angst?? i wonder what it means....


	17. vitamin yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still. shocked that this got so much praise, ily all so much, thank u always for reading!!

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
i don't think i should judge people's lifestyles, so i'll let them continue

 **konspracies** @kangky  
@kimyewon is this about sugar babies

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@kangky no!!! well, maybe a little bit, but mostly no!!!!!

 **konspiracies** @kangky  
@kimyewon minkyung used to be a sugar baby

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky @kimyewon kang kyungwon, that is a lie and you know it

 **konspiracies** @kangky  
@kmink @kimyewon mmhm, sure iljin

 

-

 

**the 2nd kyung** (minkyung  > kyungwon)

minkyung: you made yewon scared of me

kyungwon: well it's not like i was lying

minkyung: yes you were

kyungwon: then what about j

minkyung: what?

kyungwon: yknow, your sugar daddy

minkyung: i have no idea what you're talking about

minkyung: just explain to yewon that i mean no harm, i don't like making her feel afraid

kyungwon: too late for that

minkyung: you beach

kyungwon: ?

minkyung: i'm not risking nayoung unnie's swear sense, it's scary sometimes

minkyung: and you can't scold me about a non existent relationship, when whatever you and yewon have is going on

kyungwon: st o p

minkyung: ask her out!!!

kyungwon: she's still a baby

minkyung: but she can be your baby

minkyung: you're blushing right now aren't you

kyungwon: n o

minkyung: the cutest

 

-

 

 **konspiracy** @kangky  
the weird thing about best friends is that they can swear at you, but tell you you're cute a minute later

 

  
-

 

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
i am 10000% sure daeng wants to kill me

 **jieqiomg** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo why do you say that every time she tries to play with you?

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@ZQJ um her claws were out and ready to slice

 **jieqiomg** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo she doesn't even have retractable claws!!!

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ her claws were that long and they weren't even fully out?? demon dog right there

 

-

 

 **group chat:** family ( _10_ )

yebin: do i want to know why kyungwon unnie's display name is that

kyungwon: i'm glad you asked :)

yebin: but i didn't??

kyungwon: so there's this thing i've been researching

yebin: i didn't....ask

nayoung: I know the feeling, Yebin-ah

kyungwon: it's kinda cool actually

sungyeon: soulmates

kyungwon: soulmate theories

kyungwon: sungyeon you ruined it, you toe

sungyeon: i can hear you reading notes out loud in your room, it's not hard to notice

sungyeon: and shut up with the toe thing!!

minkyung: you don't look like a toe, you look like...

minkyung: a mochi

eunwoo: i only agree because your cheeks feel like mochi too

minkyung: right?? her face is like a baby's butt

 

-

 

 **SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
i need better friends

 

-

 

kyungwon: so, about soulmates

kyungwon: there's a lot of stories and beliefs about it, that there's someone out there that you belong with

kyungwon: like, how people were created with two heads, four arms, and four legs, but were split apart, and everyone is trying to get back their other half

siyeon: that original human sounds like some horror movie demon

yebin: hey shh i find it intriguing

kyungwon: and there's people who make some kind of, alternate reality of soulmates, where there's a countdown to when you meet them, or your soulmate's first words said to you are written on your skin, or you're born seeing black and white but you see in colour when you first make eye contact with them

sungyeon: that's some detailed fan fiction you've been reading, unnie

kyla: But aren't there people who don't experience that romantic kind of love?

kyungwon: yes, but i believe that the soulmate theory includes platonic soulmates too

minkyung: how do you know? if they're your soulmate?

kyungwon: that part....i'm not sure of

kyungwon: but i feel like people would just, know

 

-

 

 **jieqiomg** @ZJQ  
i like to believe that me and eunwoo are tied together by the red string of fate

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@ZJQ and i'll make sure we're connected forever

 

-

 

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
vitamin c in spanish is vitamin yes

 **SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon this...is actually true if you think about it

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@softsungyeon see!!! the internet doesn't lie!!

 **SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon yewon....no....

 

-

 

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
i just realized siyeon's @ is kyungwon's nickname for her

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@eunwoohoo and she calls yewon her little apple sometimes

  
**dasi runwoo** @eunwoo  
@kangky can i get a cute nickname too

 **konspiracies** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo ok waffle

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky that's not even...whatever, sure, fine

 

-

 

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
i'm back and i'm blonde  
[blondeselcas.jpg]

  
**ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@princessiyeon yO YOU LOOK SO BE AU TIFUL

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@princessiyeon i love you

 **dasi runwoo**  @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon not a princess, a queen

 **konspiracies** @kangky  
@princessiyeon more like goddessiyeon

 **SUNgyeon** @softsungyeon  
@princessiyeon but were you ever gone?

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyla's eyebrows ( _4_ )

  
_kyla changed the group chat name: siyeon's hair_

  
siyeon: it isn't that great

kyla: You're lying, you know you look cute

siyeon: you think it's cute?

kyla: Of course :D

yewon: you look stunning!!!!

sungyeon: the colour kinda reminds me of uncooked ramen noodles but it looks great!

 

-

 

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
sungyeon is disrespectful

 

-

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
Is it normal to get something stuck in your cleavage and you pull it out and it ends up being a grape

  
**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@illailla wtf

 **konspiracies** @kangky  
@illailla but did you eat it?

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla i would say yeah but i don't have cleavage so

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
I'm guessing it isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will 2won ever rise? who knows
> 
> there's not a lot of humor in this chapter,, but i hope u enjoyed anyways <333


	18. dehydration by crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at 600 hits!! i'm sorry i'm updating less ;; (pristin is now an official tag on ao3,, my heart fluttered a lil bit)

**jieqiomg** @ZJQ  
if nayoung was a lollipop, i'd lick her

  
**ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@ZJQ don't let eunwoo see that

 **jieqiomg** @ZJQ  
@yebinniebinnie if you've seen her dance, you'd want to lick her too

 

-

 

 **group chat:** family ( _10_ )

nayoung: Please don't lick me

jieqiong: well why not

nayoung: I'm not lickable

jieqiong: you never know unless you try ;)

eunwoo: woah what

yebin: oop

nayoung: Jieqiong, I'd prefer your tongue to be on Eunwoo instead

eunwoo: did you just hit on me...for jieqiong?

jieqiong: ;P

minkyung: hey but nayoung unnie looks hot when she dances

kyungwon: i second that

yebin: not to add more but have you seen her hands

kyungwon: i second that too

yewon: nayoung unnie! i think you're likeable! i like you!!!

sungyeon: yewon, that's not...

nayoung: I like you too, Yewon-ah

kyla: Did she read lickable...as likeable??

kyungwon: shh no she read it fine

 

-

 

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
can someone tell my girlfriend to stop teasing and just kiss me already

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie kiss me first

 **ye(dab)in** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink that's impossible!!! you're like 16 feet tall

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie i guess you aren't getting a smooch~

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink f ig ht me

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie what are you going to do? strangle my wrist?

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink say goodbye to your kneecaps

 

-

 

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
don't you love it when a kiss turns into some great love making

  
**dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie can't relate, i'm not gross

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@yebinniebinnie never use the words love making ever again. i think i puked in my mouth

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@yebinniebinnie Did you use protection?

 

-

 

 **illove myself** @illailla  
I'm just going to pretend I didn't see my friends talking about their sex lives on my tl

 

-

 

**soulmate**

jieqiong: you know i love you right?

eunwoo: of course, and so do i

jieqiong: i love you so much, you're the first person who's made me feel like this

eunwoo: yeah, i get it, i feel so safe with you, so in love with you, you feel like...home

jieqiong: i'm glad that feeling is mutual ♡

 

-

 

 **illove myself** @illailla  
How long would it take to die from dehydration by crying

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla um it would take you around 5 years, but if you don't drink water, just 3 days

 **illove myself** @illailla  
@yebinniebinnie Okay, we're safe

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla from....what?

 **illove myself** @illailla  
@yebinniebinnie Me, Eunwoo, and Jieqiong unnies started this new drama,

 

-

 

 **kyungwinner** @kangky  
time is just an unlogical construct made by man

 **singyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky you're just mad the microwaving time on your popcorn bag burnt the popcorn

 

-

 

 **group chat:** siyeon's hair (4)

  
_kyla changed the group chat name: s i y e o n ' s  h a i r_

  
siyeon: it's not that big of a deal

kyla: It is a Very Big deal

sungyeon: did something happen?

  
_kyla sent a photo_

  
kyla: !!!!

yewon: it's pink!!!

sungyeon: woooooah

siyeon: it doesn't really matter

kyla: Stop saying that, you look so so so pretty and beautiful with that colour, it's amazing

siyeon: really?

kyla: Yes really!! You look really cute <3

siyeon: thanks, illa :)

sungyeon: is that a smiley face i see??

yewon: siyeonnie must like our kyla a lot!

siyeon: shut up, i can take a compliment once in a while

yewon: but you never reply so nicely~

kyla: i love you too unnie ^.^

 

-

 

 **kyungwinner** @kangky  
there is a thief in this apartment

  
**mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky kyungwon, calm down, the bug economy didn't collapse and there are no goliath spiders in your kitchen

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky and the real harambe is not roaming around in the area

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky and the government induced radioactive toasters haven't grown limbs and stolen from you

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky and you do exist, at least on a physical level, life is not a human made construction that revolves around nothing

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky ...you talk to me way too much

  
**singyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky well, it wasn't me, i was out all day

 **kyungwinner** @kangky  
@softsungyeon you're still on the suspects list....

 

-

 

**partner in crime**

kyungwon: help me

minkyung: give me a good reason

kyungwon: because you're a great best friend and you would give assistance to me any time ♡

kyungwon: and also i go with you every time you go to the mall and do nothing but swatch makeup

minkyung: i'll come over, i just have to get yebin off

kyungwon: i knew you'd pull through

minkyung: she fell asleep on my lap, i can't move, i'll wake her up

kyungwon: so?

minkyung: if yewon fell asleep on your shoulder, would you move?

kyungwon: ...fine, wait until she wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> detective kyungwon's adventures will continue next time....
> 
>  
> 
> things i love:  
> -teasing minky  
> -siyeon being soft  
> -kyungwon and minkyung as mulder and scully


	19. get schooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reached 10k words holy shit
> 
> i love all my readers sm thank you for liking this

**ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo LOCK YOUR DOOR!!!

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie DONT COME IN WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!!

  
**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo @yebinniebinnie What happened?

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@stone_buddha @eunwoohoo eunwoo needs to clean her counter

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie @stone_buddha yebin doesn't know how to knock

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo @stone_nayoung um i go into your apartment all the time?? and there was never a problem??? UNTIL NOW

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie @stone_nayoung we were kiSSING NOT FUCKIGN IN THE KITCHEN

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo @yebinniebinnie Language

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@stone_buddha @eunwoohoo GET SCHOOLED

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie @stone_buddha do nOT SCOL D ME WHEN YEBUTT INVADED MY PRIVACY

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo @stone_buddha ITS NOT VERY PRIVATE IF YOUR DOOR WAS BASICALLY WID E OPEBN

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@yebinniebinnie @eunwoohoo Girls, calm down. You may be mad now, but promise to apologize later

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@yebinniebinnie @eunwoohoo Yebin, be more respectful, and Eunwoo, don't forget to lock your apartment

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@stone_buddha @yebinniebinnie you scared my girlfriend away

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo @stone_buddha so it's MY fault that you two were just playing lip guitar where anyone can see?

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@yebinniebinnie @eunwoohoo GIRLS.

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@stone_buddha @yebinniebinnie sorry unnie

 **ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@stone_buddha @eunwoohoo sorry unnie

 

-

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
and the quest begins

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kangky to find my missing froot loops

  
**sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
when i ate a late breakfast at 1, and then went grocery shopping

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kangky there's a good deal on eggs, take it

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kangky i come back and get my froot loops, just to find out

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kangky THAT THEY ARE EMPTY

  
**sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
one, who puts an empty box of cereal back wtf

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kangky two, that was a special box of froot loops :( i wanted to savour it

  
**sherlcokyungwon** @kangky  
so here i am with my trusty sidekick, miss minky watson

  
**mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky don't bring me into this

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kmink too bad, you're already in it

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
it is time to Investigate

 

-

 

 ** the dimmer sun** (kyungwon > sungyeon)

kyungwon: BAE SUNGYEON

sungyeon: yes?

kyungwon: where were you today between 1-3pm?

sungyeon: at my vocal class? and then i went to a cafe with kyla

kyungwon: do you have proof?

sungyeon: i said bye to you at 12 and you answered with a "be safe i love you" and i came back at 4

kyungwon: so?

sungyeon: and when i went into the apartment you were screaming at the cupboard

sungyeon: do you want proof of you yelling?

kyungwon: CASE CLEARED NEXT SUSPECT

sungyeon: uh okay

 

-

 

 ** bff's gf** ~~~~(kyungwon > yebin)

kyungwon: KANG YEBIN

yebin: sup

kyungwon: where were you today at 1-3pm?

yebin: sleeping probably

yebin: on minkyung most likely

kyungwon: do you have proof?

yebin: i was?? sleeping??? idk how to prove that

kyungwon: judging by the fresh hickey on minkyung's neck, i think you were doing a little more than sleeping

yebin: well i never went near your apartment

kyungwon: evidence, yebin, i need evidence

yebin: ask minky

kyungwon: okay you're off the hook

kyungwon: NEXT SUSPECT

 

-

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
3/9 cleared, a third of the way through

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky you're taking this too seriously

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@kmink you just don't appreciate my detective work

 

-

 

 ** best friend** (yebin > eunwoo)

yebin: i'm sorry

yebin: it wasn't my place to barge in and blame everything on you

yebin: i should have been more careful, i won't come over unless it's completely okay and i have your permission

yebin: i'm not asking for forgiveness right away

eunwoo: i forgive you

yebin: but i just really wanted to apologize

yebin: wait what

eunwoo: it's okay, i know you didn't mean to do it on purpose

eunwoo: i'll be more careful too

yebin: and i'm sorry for making it awkward for you and jieqiong

eunwoo: uh yeah

eunwoo: it's fine

yebin: so...can i come into your room now

yebin: it's kinda weird just sitting in the hall

eunwoo: are we doing a star wars marathon?

yebin: hell yeah we are

eunwoo: i also have some romatic gay talk i need to cover with you

yebin: i'm always up for some homo convo

 

-

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
eunwoo and jieqiong clearly don't care about anyone else but each other so 5/9 cleared

 

-

 

 ** iljin baby **(kyungwon > siyeon)

kyungwon: PARK SIYEON

  
_siyeon sent 4 pictures_

  
siyeon: i was at home the whole day, i didn't go near the complex

kyungwon: case...cleared....

 

-

 

 ** baby baby **(kyungwon > kyla)

kyungwon: KYLA MASSIE

kyla: Yes, unnie?

kyungwon: where were you today at 1-3pm?

kyla: I was at my house, and then I met up at the cafe with Sungyeon unnie!

kyla: We got these really cute cat lattes, I think you'd like them

kyla: Can I take you one day? It'll be a little pay back after you took me out that one time <3

kyungwon: of course illa, that's sweet of you

 

-

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
7/9, can i adopt kyla

 **illove myself** @illailla  
@kangky You might need to ask my parents for that

 

  
-

 

 ** nayoungie unnie **(kyungwon > nayoung)

kyungwon: IM NAYOUNG

kyungwon: unnie

nayoung: Yes?

kyungwon: where were you today at 1-3pm?

nayoung: At the dance studio, teaching a class, why?

kyungwon: do you have proof?

nayoung: I'm not allowed to film the kids without full consent from them and their parents, so can you just take my word for it?

kyungwon: okay unnie

kyungwon: CASE CLEARED NEXT SUSPECT

nayoung: What

 

-

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
8/9, one more suspect, but i highly doubt it's her....mysterious....

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean she's innocent

 

-

 

 **illove myself** @illailla  
What does BDSM mean?

  
**ye(dab)bin** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla Bears Drink So Much

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
@illailla you don't need to know

 **dasi runwoo** @eunwoohoo  
@illailla Boys Don't Satisfy Me

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@illailla bottom, dominant, sadism, and masochism; basically really kinky sex

 

-

 

 **group chat: ** supposed to be responsible (5)

yebin: BABE

kyungwon: omg minkyung

eunwoo: why did you do this to the baby

minkyung: she was going to find out anyways!!!

minkyung: and it's better for her to know than searching it up

nayoung: Minkyung is right

minkyung: aHA

nayoung: But to an extent

minkyung: oh

nayoung: She isn't really old enough to be learning about...that

minkyung: sex ed is a thing

yebin: it's not like they learn how to tie someone up safely and use a whip in a high school health class

 

-

 

 ** the brightest sun **(kyungwon > yewon)

kyungwon: KIM YEWON

yewon: KANG KYUNGWON UNNIE

kyungwon: WHY ARE YOU YELLING

yewon: BECAUSE YOU TYPED IN ALL CAPS FIRST, I WANTED TO JOIN YOU

kyungwon: OH OKay um i need to ask you a question

yewon: yes i am listening

kyungwon: where were you today at 1-3pm?

yewon: at the apartment, why?

kyungwon: did you eat anything?

yewon: oh, i think i did...a little snack at 2 maybe?

kyungwon: what did you eat?

yewon: hm, half an apple, some milk, a bit of sungyeon's cake....

kyungwon: ah, for a second there i thought you were guilty

yewon: oh and a bowl of froot loops!

kyungwon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

-

 

 **sherlockyungwon** @kangky  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **mmmkyung** @kmink  
@kangky she found out who ate her cereal

 

-

 

 **kase klosed** @kangky  
after a talk, and a new box of froot loops, my adventure comes to an end

  
**singyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky it is totally ridiculous how soft you are for yewon

 **kase klosed** @kangky  
@softsungyeon idk what you're talking ab o u t

 

-

 

 ** mom mom **(eunwoo > nayoung)

eunwoo: unnie, do you know who mina is?

nayoung: One of mine and Jieqiong's friends, why?

eunwoo: no reason

 

-

 

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
you know, i thought i could sing and dance in the shower at the same time because i'm good at a lot of things

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@princessiyeon but here i am in the hospital with a broken leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this is getting so long,, but i hope you've been liking it!!!


	20. stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at 900 hits which means 1K sooN maybe yeEEAHH BOI

**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
so my cast got decorated  
[pinkandblueribboncast.png]

  
**i am the onewoo** @eunwoohoo  
@princessiyeon aw that's so cute, did you do it yourself?

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo kyla and kyungwon came to visit me and just brought ribbons

 **satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@eunwoohoo it was super sweet ngl

 

-

 

 **yewonnie** @kimyewon  
i learned how to dab today!!

  
**kylnah** @illailla  
@kimyewon Unnie....why...

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon why do i feel strangely disappointed

 

-

 

 **group chat:** supposed to be responsible (5)

minkyung: yebin

yebin: yes my honeybun

kyungwon: no don't do that

minkyung: did you introduce yewon to dabbing

yebin: sorry sweetheart, what? the connection is terrible

minkyung: THIS IS A GROUP CHAT

yebin: wow the service is bad here

yebin: i think we're breaking up sugarpie, i'll call you later

minkyung: why me

eunwoo: if nayoung unnie has a mom sense where she knows when someone swears, minkyung unnie has a meme sense where she knows when yebin has dome something dumb

 

-

 

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
if i grow up n run away from home to become a stripper, n a family member finds me n asks why i'm a stripper, well why were you in a strip club

 **  
mother nayoung**  @stone_buddha  
@yebinniebinnie What is it with you and Eunwoo and strippers

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie

@stone_buddha pure respect for the strongest people in our nation

 

-

 

 **mink hot** @kmink  
Night shift playlist :)  
[playlist.png]

 **  
satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@kmink that's just taeyeon's stress 46 times in one playlist

 **mink hot** @kmink  
@princessiyeon i know.

 

-

 

  
**kylnah** @illailla  
I'm like TT but the second T is an A so TA which stands for Teen Angst

 **kyung₩on** @kangky  
@illailla are you okay?

 **kylnah** @illailla  
@kangky I have exams

 **kyung₩on** @kangky  
@illailla ...i feel you

 

-

 

** love of my life **

eunwoo: you wanna spend the night? i have a bunch of your favourite snacks and a big nest of blankets ready :D

jieqiong: i can't tonight, i'm hanging out with my friends

eunwoo: oh...who?

jieqiong: just chungha and chaeyeon

jieqiong: and you don't have to be jealous lol chaeyeon has a girlfriend

eunwoo: well, okay

eunwoo: tomorrow night maybe?

jieqiong: busy again, sorry babe, i promised my sister that i would take her out shopping haha

eunwoo: i hope you have fun then!

eunwoo: i love you

jieqiong: love you too ;)

 

-

 

** mom mom **

eunwoo: jieqiong has a sister?

nayoung: Yeah she does, her family is visiting from China, so she's really excited to see them this week

eunwoo: her family is from china

nayoung: You didn't know?

eunwoo: i guess not,, ha

 

-

 

 **group chat:** nonewoo (4)

nayoung: Does anyone know anything about Jieqiong and Eunwoo?

kyungwon: they only have eyes for each other?

minkyung: they're stupidly in love

nayoung: No...I think we overestimated them

 

-

 

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
its late and shes out working and i drank wine and maybe swallowed a nickel but i love my girlfriend so much

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me???

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
even tho she always makes fun of my height shes the first one to know if im feeling okay any day

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
im sappier than a tree right now mmm i need sleep

 **  
mink hot** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie i love you too  <3

 

-

 

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
minkyung unnie bruised my cheek from pinching and stretching it so hard

 **mink hot** @kmink  
@softsunyeon you're the squishiest, it's hard to resist

 

-

 

 **kyung₩on** @kangky  
nayoung unnie visited the apartment and fell asleep in the kitchen

 **kyung₩on** @kangky  
@kangky standing up

 

-

 

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
um eunwoo broke our 206 snapchat streak how am i supposed to trust her now

 **i am the onewoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie well i don't trust you ever since you turned my hair green as a prank

 **u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo i'd say you pulled it off

 **i am the onewoo** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie i looked like a lime coloured noodle

 

-

 

 **kylnah** @illailla  
i've barely slept in 3 days and it hurts to blink save me

 

-

 

 **** **group chat:** mayday mayday

 

_eunwoo changed the group chat name: cuddle pile_

 

sungyeon: ??

eunwoo: petition for today to be huggle cuddle day

eunwoo: i have a pillow fort at my apartment all set

yebin: me and minkyung are coming

minkyung: i did not have a say in this

yebin: you know you want to join

nayoung: A group nap sounds like a good idea

kyungwon: i'm up for it

yewon: oooh this seems fun!!!

siyeon: just be cautious of my leg and we'll be fine

kyla: This is such a pure activity Eunwoo unnie, I think we all need it right now :)

 

-

 

 **i am the onewoo** @eunwoohoo  
this is my family  
[ _hugglecuddlepile.jpg_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh there's a lot happening wow icb people still keep up with this


	21. cricket noises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter! and also sorry for...yeah

**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
it's so cold in my house i don't deserve this

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@princessiyeon just stand in a corner!

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@princessiyeon they're 90 degrees!!

**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@kimyewon that was a good one i can't even get mad

 

-

 

**kyung₩on** @kangky  
do you like messi

**maxkyung** @kmink  
@kangky you are not going to get anyone using that

  
-

 

**group chat:** cuddle pile (9)

kyla: What's a word that combines sad and mad

minkyung: devestated

kyungwon: miserable

siyeon: disgruntled

nayoung: Malcontented

eunwoo: smad

sungyeon: two kinds of people

yebin: TT

sungyeon: ...three kinds

 

-

 

**kylnah**  @illailla  
I'm feeling very smadgruntedle

**yewonnie** @kimyewon  
@illailla and you wonder why your languages mark is low....

 

-

 

**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
when will i become a princess

**kyung₩on** @kangky  
@princessiyeon you're a princess to me  <3

**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@kangky where's my diamond tiara and castle, time is ticking

 

-

 

**kyung₩on** @kangky  
yewon said she had something for us and sungyeon immediately asked if it was edible

**u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky so...was it edible

**shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@yebinniebinnie @kangky no  >:(

**kyung₩on** @kangky  
@softsungyeon @yebinniebinnie salad is edible

**shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie i'm not eating leaves as a snack thank you very much

 

-

 

**group chat:** cuddle pile (9)

yebin: the group chat name is cute and all but nobody is going to talk about how siyeon kicked me in the face last night

yebin: isn't your leg supposed to be broken??

kyla: Unnie, you kneed me in the stomach

kyla: I almost threw up on Kyungwon unnie, my tummy hurt for the rest of the night

kyungwon: OH THAT WAS YOU

kyungwon: your stomach was rumbling so loud i thought someone was snoring

sungyeon: it was yewon

yewon: i do not snore!!

eunwoo: yeah, yewon doesn't snore

yewon: thank you unnie!

eunwoo: she sleeptalks

yewon: nevermind

minkyung: is that why i heard "my dogs are better" at 3am

nayoung: For the record, Sungyeon snores more than you'd expect

sungyeon: nayoung unnie twitches in her sleep

sungyeon: it's actually kinda scary

siyeon: if we're exposing sleeping habits, yebin sleepwalks

minkyung: oh my god yes she does

yebin: yewon keeps friendzoning kyungwon

kyungwon: ye B IN

yebin: sorry i thought we were saying things people do that they don't notice

yewon: but kyungwon unnie is my friend?

kyla: ...Don't worry about it

 

-

 

**maxkyung** @kmink  
libraries are meant for studying, not makeouts

**kylnah**  @illailla  
@kmink I feel you unnie, I think I once saw a blowjob being given

**maxkyung** @kmink  
@illailla 1.wtf 2. whO DARES TO DIRTY THE CHILD'S VISON

**u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink @illailla weren't we kicked out of a library for disturbing others cause we kissed

 

 

**i am the onewoo** @eunwoohoo  
minkyung unnie is acting like she hasn't felt up yebin during a sleepover when kyla was there

**u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo HKDJJSJ YOU WERE AWAKE

 

-

 

**group chat:** supposed to be responsible (3)

nayoung: Kim Minkyung

minkyung: YEBINS IDEA

kyungwon: sure blame it on your gf

nayoung: At this point, I don't even know who you should apologize to

 

-

 

**best friend**

yebin: were you actually listening to us doing that

eunwoo: nah i was out like a rock, just guessed

yebin: snake

 

  
-

 

  
**shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
how did nayoung unnie graduate with like a million degrees and honours when all she did was sleep and get in trouble for sleeping

**maxkyung** @kmink  
@softsungyeon i think about that a lot too

**satan siyeon** @princessiyeon  
@kmink @softsungyeon let's just agree that nayoung unnie is magical

 

-

 

**shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
i just saw the cutest boy

  
**i am the onewoo** @eunwoohoo  
@softsungyeon cricket noises

  
**u can't yebout** @yebinniebinnie  
@softsungyeon tree rustles

  
**kyung₩on** @kangky  
@softsungyeon tumbleweed blows past

 

**shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@eunwoohoo @yebinniebinnie @kangy OKAY UR GAY JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

 

-

 

**group chat:** family (10)

kyungwon: is it too soon to ask why this chat died

minkyung: i want to know too

kyla: Because the tension between two people is so thick you could slice it

sungyeon: KYLA

nayoung: Oh, so this is back?

siyeon: apparently

kyla: i'm not wrong

yewon: hey, where's jieqiong unnie?

jieqiong: right here!

eunwoo: who brought this back to life?

 

 

yebin: whoop there it is

minkyung: ah

siyeon: i think i'm gonna uh

kyungwon: yeah same

 

-

 

**jieqiong**

eunwoo: so

eunwoo: hi

jieqiong: hey

eunwoo: haven't talked to you in a while

jieqiong: i know

eunwoo: cause you were so busy i guess

jieqiong: well i can't help it

eunwoo: are you sure

eunwoo: it's not that great dating if i just get to speak with you twice a day

jieqiong: i'm kind of in china right now

eunwoo: are you so caught in the country that you don't bother to check up on me?

jieqiong: you're getting too worked up

eunwoo: you're not taking me seriously

jieqiong: so i can't have fun by myself?

eunwoo: i can't be in a relationship by myself

jieqiong: i'm with you

eunwoo: doesn't feel like it

eunwoo: would it hurt to send more than good morning's and good night's to me

jieqiong: maybe if you stopped sending me empty i love you's

jieqiong: i miss you too, you know

 

-

 

Are you sure you want to unfollow @ZJQ?

Cancel      **[Unfollow]**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhjgjgk Hello glad u could make it 2 the end
> 
> this was Emotions i apologize again


	22. Ɛ>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the latest update ever i'm so sorry

**yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
i broke my phone screen :(

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@yebinniebinnie didn't you just get a new one

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
@princessiyeon i'm clumsy,,

 **maxkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie @princessiyeon ITS BEEN 3 HOURS SINCE YOU GOT IT

 

-

 

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
Stress is bad for the baby

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@stone_buddha .....what baby

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kangky Kyla

 

-

 

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
what if your socks had pockets for your toes

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kangky you mean toesocks  
[ _toesocks.png_ ]

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@princessiyeon shh ut up

 

-

 

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
every time eunwoo isn't online i get nervous

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie what if i get bullied again

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@yebinnieninnie hey shorty

 **yebooty** @yebinnieninnie  
@kangky IT BEGINS

 

-

 

 **yewonhae manhi** @kimyewon  
dog pants!!!

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon pants with dogs on them?

 **kylmao** @illailla  
@softsungyeon @kimyewon Pants made by dogs??

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@illailla @softsungyeon @kimyewon pants made out of dogs...?

 **yewonhae manhi** @kimyewon  
@princessiyeon @illailla @softsungyeon no!!! pants FOR dogs!!!

 **kylmao** @illailla  
@kimyewon @princessiyeon @softsungyeon If a dog wore pants would they wear them like...

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@illailla @kimyewon @softsungyeon don't bring that meme back

 

-

 

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
wait when yewon said dog pants siyeon immediately thought of pants made out of dogs...i'm afraid

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@softsungyeon wtf no dogs are too precious

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@softsungyeon but yes. Fear Me :)

 

  
-

 

 **group chat:** cuddle pile (9)

yebin: has anyone talked to eunwoo this is important

minkyung: are you gonna send her a spongebob meme

yebin: ...n o

kyla: Eunwoo unnie has been inactive recently...I hope she's okay

nayoung: No one has checked on her?

sungyeon: she's been kinda tired lately, we wanted to let her rest

siyeon: idk what it means but they don't follow each other anymore

kyungwon: they?

siyeon: jieqiong and eunwoo

minkyung: huh

yewon: they broke up

kyungwon: wHAT

yebin: oh no

yebin: no no no no

sungyeon: wait, but

siyeon: well fuck that explains it

nayoung: Did Jieqiong tell you, Yewon?

kyla: :(

yewon: yeah

yewon: i don't think either of them want to talk about it

minkyung: too late since yebin already has her damn phone out

 

-

 

**best friend**

yebin: eunwoo

yebin: eunwoo please

yebin: eunwoo

yebin: eunwoo

yebin: jung eunwoo

yebin: eunwoo talk to me

yebin: are you okay?

yebin: tell me what happened

yebin: please i'm here for you

yebin: eunwoo

yebin: eunwoo

_(cut for length)_

 

-

 

 **group chat:** cuddle pile (9)

yebin: she's not answering

minkyung: maybe it's because you keep spamming her

yebin: well how else is she gonna notice

minkyung: give her space, it's not like she wants to deal with you all the time

yebin: fine

kyla: You never notice how awkward it is when couples fight until it actually happens

 

-

 

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
i miss my nunu :(

 

-

 

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
if you and someone else had mind reading powers, and you read each other's minds, whose mind are you reading

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kangky it's too early to ask questions that are gonna ruin my life

 

-

 

 **kylmao** @illailla  
I get it, my brother is hot, but how am I supposed to give you his phone number when I can't even remember mine

 

-

  
**my one and only**

yebin: are you coming home late again?

minkyung: yeah, just go to bed

yebin: okay

yebin: i'll be at eunwoo's tonight

 

-

 

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie has a bony butt

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@softsungyeon like, REALLY bony 

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@softsungyeon my thigh feels like it has a dent

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@softsungyeon okay not everyone has a big ass like you

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky HEY

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky you think it's big?

 

-

 

 **kylmao** @illailla  
Echidna penis

 

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@illailla excuse me

  
**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@illailla lmao what

  
**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@illailla Why

  
**shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@illailla i don't think i want to know

  
**yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla I SJUT SEARCHED IT UP WHAT THE ACTUAL F U CK

 

  
**kylmao** @illailla  
@illailla Oh yeah, please don't search up echidna penis

 

-

 

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
hey eunwoo deserves all the love in the world please and thank

 **yeboooty** @yebinniebinnie  
protect jung eunwoo

 

-

 

 **yewonhae manhi** @kimyewon  
i have researched a thing!!

 

-

 

  
**group chat:** cuddle pile (9)

yebin: hey send a nice message to eunwoo, she'd appreciate it

kyungwon: on it

sungyeon: sappy mode: on :)

nayounfg: Is she feeling alright?

yebin: just really sad and tired

yewon: i think writing nice messages a good idea!! it's not the same when eunwoo unnie isn't around

yewon: and also

yewon: strawberries are a vegetable

siyeon: no?? wtf

kyungwon: wha t

yewon: i read it on the internet!!

sungyeon: yewon....

minkyung: what gave you that idea?

yewon: if tomatoes can be a fruit, stawberries can be a vegetable!

kyla: That's because tomatoes are actually fruits, unnie

yebin: that's not...how it works

nayoung: Yewon, strawberries are fruits

yewon: bUT THE INTERNET

sungyeon: "The garden strawberry is a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria. It is cultivated worldwide for its fruit." the internet said that too

yewon: okay :( it's a fruit

sungyeon: also, lechuga is lettuce in spanish

yewon: time to cheer eunwoo unnie up!

yebin: please do

nayoung: That's sweet of you, making sure she's alright

yebin: anything for my best friend :D

siyeon: i hope she gets at least a little happier

yebin: she's gonna be touched by each message, trust me

sungyeon: do i not exist

kyungwon: am i allowed to send a meme

yebin: i wanna say no....but yes if it's a wholesome meme

nayoung: Take care of her, okay?

yebin: of course

 

-

 

**eunwoo**

nayoung: Eunwoo-yah, I know you're having a rough time. It's always hard going through something like this, but believe me when I say that you're strong enough to come through. You're loved by so many other people. Don't let times like these let your light fade, okay? You shine the most when you're smiling. I'm always here for you, I love you

 

-

 

**eunnie**

yewon: unnie! don't be too sad over this, you have to remember: there's always tomorrow! it's hard sometimes, but you always have to look at the bright side :D think of good things! like when yebin unnie tried to play guitar and ended up hitting her head! or when kyla thought talking too loud could kill minkyung unnie while she was sleeping! well, those might not be good things, but there's always more funny memories like that to come, so cheer up! have strength! i! love! you!

 

-

  
**meme queen**

kyungwon: *breathes in*

kyungwon: BOI IF YOU DON'T cheer up soon,we have a problem because if jung eunwoo isn't happy, something is wrong

kyungwon: and hey, breakups are tough. it hurts, but in the end, you're okay

kyungwon: you know why?

kyungwon: because the world is at peace when you smile, and i'm here, we're all here to keep that smile on your face for as long as possible

kyungwon: so don't sulk too much, yeah?

 

-

 

 **eunwoo** @eunwoohoo  
hey, guess what

 

-

 

**eunwoo unnie <3**

kyla: Hi Eunwoo unnie! I heard you aren't having such a fun time :( but it's okay! You might not think it's okay, but it really is. Sadness is always temporary, but happiness can last a lifetime. I love you lots and I hope you feel better soon ♡ I love you!

 

-

 

**nunu unnie**

sungyeon: did you know? you're sweet, caring, adorable, funny, and endlessly happy

sungyeon: but wait, i don't think you seem very happy right now

sungyeon: it's okay to have a bad day, but what's more important is that you can recover and continue being you!

sungyeon: i love you lots, cheer up!

 

-

 

**gf's bff**

minkyung: hey eunwoo. i know you don't feel the best, but take care of yourself. i can't imagine the pain you're feeling, it's hard, i can tell. but you can always pick yourself up. you're surrounded by love and assurance, there's so much more for you in the future. love you <3

 

-

 

**4th unnie**

siyeon: so you went through a break up, but that's fine, you're fine

siyeon: you can't be sad over it forever, so the other option is to just keep smiling. never stop, you were made to stay happy and give everyone else that positivity. take care, i love you unnie

 

-

 

 **eunwoo** @eunwoohoo  
did you guess yet?

 

 **eunwoo** @eunwoohoo  
psst, i love my family

 

-

 

 **group chat:** cuddle pile (9)

eunwoo: i seriously love you guys so much

nayoung: We love you too

yewon: yeah!

sungyeon: we're always with you, unnie

kyungwon: love you too :)

kyla: I love you too >333

kyla: wait no 3>

kyla: w ai t Ɛ<

kyla: AGH <33333

yebin: was that a backwards 3

siyeon: ....only kyla

 

-

 

yebin: she's asleep

yebin: she really loves you guys a lot

yewon: and we love her too!

kyungwon: i hope she has a good night's sleep

kyka: goodnight eunwoo unnie Ɛ>

siyeon: oh my god

nayoung: All of you girls, go to sleep too

kyla: Okay

sungyeon: sure mom

siyeon: ok mom

kyungwon: oh yes mommy

  
_nayoung removed kyungwon._

  
nayoung: Good night :)

yewon: she used an emoji :0

siyeon: rip kyungwon unnie

 

-

  
**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
...whose mind ARE you reading....

 

-

 

**the sun to my moon**

minkyung: hey

yebin: hi

minkyung: i'm sorry

yebin: for what?

minkyung: you can do, so mucb better

minkyung: than me, a lousy girlfinedr

yebin: babe?

minkyung: i don't appreciste?? you enough?? im dating a fuckign goddess angel baby and Wow

yebin: are you drunk?

minkyung: my boss let me out early n i kinfa dont wanna go home so obviously wine

yebin: that's a strange way of thinking 

minkyung: wyy are you dating trash

yebin: hey, don't say that

minkyung: im literalyY T rash

yebin: no you're not

minkyung: when was the last time you fell alseep next to me

yebin: babe

minkyung: it sucks right

minkyung: me

minkyung: n not even in the good way lmao

minkyung: stupdi parents and shit, raisng an even stupider child

yebin: your parents called?

minkyung: sure

yebin: why didn't you tell me

minkyung: dont need their dumbassesm to get near you

minkyung: also arrange d marriage

minkyung: rich parednts wantinf their rich kid s to get married to rich boys so they can get more rich

minkyung: obvs im not doing it but fu ck i've been tryinf to get out

yebin: ...how long have you known about this?

minkyung: a while n ive talked to peopke about it like my cousin who workd at the ice crema shop and my co workers but yknow

minkyung: i just feel guilty for not telling you hwy am i trash

yebin: you're not trash

yebin: come home, it's late

yebin: i'll make food and wash you up

minkyung: yuo cant cut an onion

yebin: fair point

yebin: but really, be home soon

minkyung: eunw oo

yebin: she's asleep, i'm already at the apartment

minkyung: ok love u

yebin: i love you too babe

 

-

 

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
does anyone know how to cook

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie it's past midnight what are you cooking

 **yebooty** @yebinnieninnie  
@kangky none of your business

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie wow ! my favorite meal

 **shashashannon** @softsungyeon  
@yebinnieninnie @kangky me and yewon can bring up food!

 **yebooty** @yebinniebinnie  
@softsungyeon @kangky lifesavers

 

-

 

 **kylmao** @illailla  
How do you handcuff someone with no arms

 **kyungwoah** @kanky  
@illailla illa asking the real questions

 

-

 

 **maxkyung** @kmink  
definely notdr unk but i love yebin and i underestimated her cooking

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kmink plot twist: it's not her cooking

 **maxkyung** @kmink  
@princessiyeon I KNEW IT

 

-

  
**mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
I said good night, but everyone is here, awake

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@stone_buddha hard isn't it, mommy?

 **mother nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kangky Blocked

 

-

 

 **kyungwoah** @kangky   
wait nayoung unnie actually blocked me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nayoung Does Not have a mommy kink
> 
> i love writing meme team pristin and super bffs eunwoo and yebin and questions that make my head hurt 
> 
> also please, echidna dicks are weird, save your eyes


	23. a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm sorry i died for like, two weeks, but here i am!!! there's a small timeskip,, like, a month maybe? not a lot changed

**jieqiongie ♡**

nauoung: Hey, you alright?

jieqiong: yeah, totally

jieqiong: what's up?

nayoung: Jieqiong-ah, when are you coming back?

jieqiong: ...do i have to?

nayoung: I'm by no means trying to force you to come back to Korea

nayoung: But, it's not okay to hide in China to avoid everything happening here

jieqiong: i'm

jieqiong: i'm just tired

nayoung: Tired of what?

jieqiong: of. a lot of things

nayoung: Am I allowed to ask about it?

jieqiong: maybe later

nayoung: That's perfectly fine, I won't talk unless you want to

nayoung: I love you, okay?

jieqiong: love you too unnie

 

-

 

**jieqiong** @ZJQ  
how can you miss a relationship that wasn't really even there

**jieqiong** @ZJQ  
it's been. so long why am i still

**jieqiong** @ZJQ  
feeling

 

-

 

**winkyung** @kmink  
yebin just told me to spread my legs like butter

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@kmink well....did you

**winkyung** @kmink  
@kangky one of us is sleeping on the couch tonight and it's not me

 

-

 

**yeb** **in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
relationTip: butter is not as sexy as you think it is

 

-

 

**kyla messi** @illailla  
the glass is always empty if you keep pouring it out

**yewon!** @kimyewon  
@illailla but the glass is always full because it's always filled with air!

**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kimyewon @illailla prime example of a pessimist and optimist

 

-

 

**kyugwoah** @kangky  
minkyung and yebin's relationship is just minkyung struggles, yebin snuggles

 

-

 

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
if i had a cute pet, i'd name it dalgyal because it would be good at aeggyo

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie what an eggcellent idea

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo i know, i was scrambling to type it out

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie well it sure cracked me up

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo it's a pretty funny yolk, isn't it?

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie so funny, i'm hard boiling at the fact that i didn't come up with it myself

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo just look on the sunny side

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie don't be shellfish and hog all the puns to yourself

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo well, i'm just better, don't be too fried over it

**winkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie @eunwoohoo i hate both of you so much

 

-

 

**nana** @stone_buddha  
Kyungwon....

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@stone_buddha i CAN EXPLAIN

 

-

 

**thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie left her phone connected to the speaker in our living room and she started playing a documentary on seahorse sex???

**thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@softsungyeon Nayoung unnie is here too, she looks a bit scarred

 

-

 

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
nature is interesting okay

 

-

 

**yewon!** @kimyewon  
what kind of flower would you be? i'm a chrysanthemum because they mean cheerfulness!!

  
**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@kimyewon how fitting

  
**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@kimyewon aw, yewon, i think i'd be just a single red rose, those are pretty

  
**thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kimyewon well i'm a sunflower! heh SUN (flower) gyeon

  
**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@kimyewon i'm a primrose for minkyung :D

**winkyung** @kmink  
@kimyewon @yebinniebinnie that's. really sweet wow

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink @kimyewon why are you surprised, am i not sweet most of the time?

**winkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie @kimyewon no, not really (but, i'm a yellow tulip for yebin)

  
**kyla messi** @illailla  
@kimyewon i would be a youtan poluo because no one knows i exist

 

-

 

**the lesser kyung**

minkyung: you should totally give a daffodil to yewon

kyungwon: why

minkyung: they mean "The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You"

minkyung: and that is literally you when you're with her

kyungwon: NO ITS NOT WHY ARE YOU LYING BYE

minkyung: ...hopeless

 

-

 

**group chat:** cuddle pile (8)

  
_minkyung added kyungwon_

  
minkyung: i missed you here

ktungwon: but nothing happened

minkyung: not yet

minkyung: if i suffer, you suffer

nayoung: kyungwon makes me suffer

kyungwon: love you unnie <3

  
_minkyung renamed the chat: suffer squad_

  
eunwoo: well this chat got emo

siyeon: like yebin was in middle school

yebin: STOP!!!

kyungwon: you know what else suffers

minkyung: oh no

kyungwon: chairs

  
_kyungwon changed the group chat name: kyungwon's konspiracies_

  
sungyeon: unnie please

  
kyungwon: listen, we treat them so horribly, always sitting down, standing on them, just pushing them around

kyungwon: we can't even stop, we're stuck in a cycle of using chairs regularly, we were born into a world of abusing monsters and became ones ourselves

yewon: so we always were bad to chairs? :(

kyungwon: always, and will continue

kyla: I still don't really understand

kyungwon: what if someone sat on you all day?

yebin: i know who sits on my face all day ;)

  
_minkyung removed yebin from the chat_

  
nayoung: Don't add her back in

minkyung: wasn't ever planning to

 

-

 

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
i got kicked out of a gc and no one even added me back in

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie ITS BEEN HOURS

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie minkyung unnie removed you 10 minutes ago

 

-

 

**kyla messi** @illailla  
I was Skyping Sungyeon unnie and she started screaming??

**yewon!** @kimyewon  
@illailla don't worry about it!! she just saw a daddy long legs in her room, it's gone now

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@kimyewon @illailla it was a nice looking spider, but i wouldn't call it daddy...

**yewon!** @kimyewon  
@kangky @illailla what??

**kyla messi** @illailla  
@kimyewon @kangky What...?

**winkyung** @kmink  
@illailla @kimyewon @kangky KYUNGWON CANCELLED

 

  
-

 

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
sleeping is just passing out and hallucinating for a couple of hours

**winkyung** @kmink  
@kangky how high are you

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@kmink 172cm

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@kmink just kidding, i'm only ever high on....knowledge

**nana** @stone_buddha  
@kangky @kmink Kyungwon, go to sleep

 

-

 

**thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
play auditions tomorrow!! i can't wait, i'm so nervous @_@

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@softsungyeon good luck! what play are you audtioning for?

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie @softsungyeon the thumbtanic

**thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie .

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
@softsungyeon @yebinniebinnie i apologize, don't block me, nayoung unnie just unblocked pls

 

 

-

 

**the SUNgyeon**

siyeon: hey, break a leg at your audition :)

sungyeon: it's okay, you already did that for me

siyeon: ...

siyeon: bae sungyeon

sungyeon: IM SORRY I COULDNT RESIST

  
-

 

**kyla messi** @illailla  
Who created Science, it would be so much easier to not know what everything is made out of

**kyla messi** @illailla  
@illailla i don't need to find out that the atoms i have are negative, i already am

 

-

 

**baby illa ♡**

nayoung: Illa?

kyla: Yes unnie?

kyla: Did the tutoring session date change? I'm a bit busy on Friday because my brother wants to take me to a movie

nayoung: No, no, it's not about that

kyla: Then?

nayoung: Have you been feeling okay lately?

kyla: Yeah, I'd like to think so

nayoung: Sometimes your comments concern me :( I don't like seeing you upset

kyla: Oh, I'm fine, unnie!

kyla: Just, working a few things out

nayoung: You know that you have me, and everyone else to talk to okay?

kyla: Always.

 

-

 

**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
the pizza man came 45 minutes late

**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@princessiyeon he delivered nothing but disappointment

 

-

 

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
nayoung unnie and eunwoo have matching display names when will me and minkyung ever

**winkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie i try, but i change it every time you do something dumb

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink but you say i'm always dumb

**winkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie exactly

 

-

 

**winkyung** @kmink  
YEBIN IS PERFECT

**winkyung** @kmink  
LISTEN TO YEBINSTEPIN ON SOUNDCLOUD

**winkyung** @kmink  
I LOVE KANG YEBIN THE MOST

 

-

 

**group chat:** kyungwon's konspiracies (8)

  
_minkyung added yebin_

  
minkyung: i love yebin she is the best in the entire world my wife who is the best at rapping

minkyung: i am also smelly and should go away lol

nayoung: Yebin, get off Minkyung's account

minkyung: :(

 

-

 

**winkyung** @kmink  
just to clear it up, i do love yebin the most, even with her fake homemade meals

**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@kmink how am i supoosed to cook if you won't let me into the kitchen

**winkyung** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie you set a pot of water on fire once

 

-

 

**group chat:** s i y e o n ' s  h a i r (4)

 

_sungyeon changed the group chat name: yewon's smile_

sungyeon: since siyeon's hair is all boring now

siyeon: shut up, dye makes hair unhealthy

yewon: hey, did you know spoons are just bowls with handles

sungyeon: what

sungyeon: you sound like kyungwon unnie

siyeon: then are handles without bowls chopsticks

kyla: Um, aren't bowls with handles mugs?

yewon: that is...true....both of you

kyla: So chopsticks with bowls are just spoons

siyeon: lmao that means you can eat soup with chopsticks

yewon: if you eat out of a mug with a spoon, you're eating out of a bowl with handles with a bowl with handles

kyla: That's trippy

sungyeon: what

 

-

 

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
ha, well that's awkward

 

-

 

**jieqiong** @ZJQ  
um

 

-

 

**jieqiong unnie <3**

yewon: unnie!! you're back!!

jieqiong: yeah i am

yewon: can i come visit?? i miss you!

jieqiong: yeah sure, i just need to thank sohye for watching over the dogs

yewon: just message me when i can come!!

jieqiong: sure thing :)

 

-

 

**best friend**

yebin: what happened

eunwoo: what do you mean?

yebin: something happened

eunwoo: i was going out to meet up with siyeon at a bakery, and jieqiong was going into her apartment at the same time

yebin: ah

yebin: so?

eunwoo: so what

yebin: you still like her?

eunwoo: yebin

yebin: whaaaat

eunwoo: can i pass on that question

yebin: ...yeah, sorry for bringing it up

eunwoo: thank you

 

-

 

**group chat:** nonewoo (4)

  
_yebin added siyeon_

  
yebin: spill

siyeon: on what??

yebin: you're with eunwoo right now, right?

yebin: is she okay

siyeon: well she's a bit distracted

siyeon: kinda quiet

yebin: oh no

minkyung: what

yebin: she mildly interacted with she-who-must-not-be-named

kyungwon: who

nayoung: She has a name, Yebin

nayoung: It's not like typing it out is toxic

yebin: she and jieqiong saw each other within a 3 foot radius

kyungwon: oh....awks

siyeon: that explains a lot actually

yebin: wait, nayoung unnie, how did you know i was talking about her?

nayoung: Who else would you be talking about

minkyung: is eunwoo still hung up over her or...

yebin: she won't say

nayoung: Let's try not to pry into their feelings, it's only been a couple of weeks

nayoung: They need time to heal

 

-

 

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
i miss...

 

-

 

**jieqiong** @ZJQ  
i shouldn't be wanting it back, but i am

 

-

 

**nayoungie unnie**

yewon: i think jieqiong unnie still has feelings for eunwoo unnie

nayoung: Why?

yewon: i visited her today and she does these things!!

nayoung: Things?

yewon: she made us tea, and brought out milk, even though she doesn't like it, and i'm intolerant

yewon: and eunwoo unnie loves milk tea

yewon: and when she sits down, her fingers keep curling, like she's used to holding something

yewon: unnie, i know that they shouldn't be back together so soon but :(((

nayoung: It'll happen on it's own

 

-

 

**group chat:** nonewoo (5)

nayoung: They still do like each other

nayoung: This is going to be a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah,, this is far from over
> 
> also, dalgyal means egg in korean lmao
> 
> flower meanings!!!:  
> primrose-i can't live without you  
> single red rose-i love you, i still love you  
> yellow tulip-there's sunshine in your smile
> 
> i love flowers a lot haha
> 
>  
> 
> it's not a chapter unless kyungwon gets flustered over yewon and makes more theories


	24. wakey wakey vegetables and sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yUO PrOBABLY THOUGHT THIS WAS NEVER GONNA UPDATE,, WELL GUESS WHAT

**kyungwoah** @kangky  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
**thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
aaaAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

  
**yewonder** @kimyewon  
?????

 

-

 

 **group chat:** yewon's smile (4)

siyeon: so did any of the recent tweets correlate or did something just concidentally happen to the roommates all at once

kyla: I was wondering that too

sungyeon: kyugnwknf uniei kiadrd yes won

siyeon: what

sungyeon: SEH SKIISED!!!! THEH KISDDWS

kyla: Proper words, unnie

sungyeon: kyungw on unnei

sungyeon: she k issed

sungyeon: yew ON

kyla: OMG REALLY

yewon: help???

 

-

 

**partner in crime**

minkyung: KYUNGWON

minkyung: KANG KTUNGWO N

kyungwon: hello?

minkyung: i heard from yebin who heard from sungyeon that you did something

minkyung: go back to your apartment Right Now

kyungwon: n O

 

-

 

**mom**

nayoung: So Yewon told me something

kyungwon: pl e as e

nayoung: Go back to your apartment

kyungwon: no thanks

nayoung: Don't try avoiding this

kyungwon: Read 11:24 AM

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon's konspiracies (9)

  
_minkyung changed the group chat name to kyungwon konfess_

  
kyla: I agree

siyeon: same

eunwoo: oh?

yebin: IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING

sungyeon: yES IT IS IT BETTER HAPPEN KYUNGWON UNNIE

minkyung: kyungwon where are you

kyungwon: grocery shopping

nayoung: Why

kyungwon: because we need groceries

sungyeon: oh hey can you pick some things up for me?

kyungwon: yeah sure

sungyeon: milk, eggs, and your confidence to ask yewon out

kyla: Oooh nice one unnie

kyungwon: milk and eggs? gotcha

sungyeon: OMG JUST COME BACK

kyungwon: do you want to starve

nayoung: Kyungwon

minkyung: i'm gonna fight you

kyungwon: please don't

yebin: IM FIGHT

kyungwon: please don't

eunwoo: kyungwon unnie, if duty calls...

kyungwon: I'M NOT GONNA FIGHT ANY OF YOU

yewon: what is happening :(((

siyeon: k y u n g w o n

minkyung: i'll really fight

nayoung: Hopefully it'll get cleared up soon, Yewon-ah

 

-

 

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
i'm going vegan

 **kyungwoah**  @kangky  
because i'm not getting into any beef anymore Bye

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky darn i was going ask you to get some bacon

 **kyungwoah** @kangky  
@softsungyeon i can still get that for you

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky another thing you can get: your butt back to our apartment

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky UNNIE PLEASE

 

-

 

**partner in crime**

minkyung: kang kyungwon what do you think you're doing

kyungwon: hiding

minkyung: ....where

kyungwon: in a subway station single stall bathroom

kyungwon: you know it's suprisingly hygenic in here

minkyung: ok wtf

minkyung: why aren't you going back

kyungwon: i'm not ready to face death

minkyung: it's not going to he that bad

kyungwon: how do you know that? you're not the one who keeps getting friendzoned

minkyung: but there's no use unless you try

minkyung: i'm for certain she likes you

kyungwon: how do you know?

minkyung: um

 

-

 

_2 months ago_

  
**_sunshine_ **

_minkyung: yewonnie!_

_yewon: yes unnie?_

_minkyung: do you like kyungwon?_

_yewon: of course! she's my girlfriend!_

_minkyung: wHAT_

_minkyung: YOU'RE DATING??_

_yewon: oh nooooo not like that!!_

_yewon: kyungwon unnie is my friend who's a girl!!_

_yewon: but...i wouldn't mind if she was the other kind.... /)///(\_

_minkyung: that's_

_minkyung: good, that's really good yewon_

_minkyung: will you tell her?_

_yewon: i don't think so, i'll wait for her!_

_yewon: but unnie? please don't tell...i want both of us to be ready_

_minkyung: of course, your secret is safe with me_

-

 

** _the sun to my moon_ **

_minkyung: useless. they're both useless_

_yebin: i bet yewon will confess first_

_minkyung: oh it's on_

 

-

 

minkyung: trust me, i know

minkyung: please, just try?

kyungwon: ....fine

  
-

 

**the brightest sun**

kyungwon: yewon-ah?

yewon: unnie?

kyungwon: i like you.

kyungwon: and not, in just a friend way

kyungwon: i'm in love with you

yewon: kyungwon unnie, i love you too

kyungwon: no but like

yewon: i understand!! i really do, i like you in that way

yewon: come back home?

kyungwon: ....be there in 10

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon konfess (9)

sungyeon: SHES BACK KYUNGWON UNNIE IS B CACK

minkyung: please please please

yebin: fight

kyla: I'm so nervous

sungyeon: YEWOM IS OUT AND THEYRE TALKIGN ANd

sungyeon: and

sungyeon: and they left

sungyeon: where

sungyeon: they just left me

sungyeon: wha

siyeon: lmao

minkyung: they better be on a date

 

-

 

  
**minky mouse** @kimink  
@kangky i sEE YOUR DISPLAY NAME

 **yewon's** @kangky  
@kmink um

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
@kanky hi glad you're dating you both have my blessing, who confessed?

 **yewon's** @kangky  
@kmink uM

 **kyungwon's** @kimyewon  
@kangky @kmink kyungwon unnie confessed!!

 **yewon's** @kangky  
@kimyewon @kmink oh my gdo

 

-

 

**the sun to my moon**

minkyung: ;)

yebin: what

minkyung: ;) ;)

yebin: babe what

minkyung: ;) ;) ;)

yebin: this is scaring me

minkyung: check ;) kyungwon ;) and ;) yewon ;)

yebin: DAMN IT

minkyung: you know what that means

yebin: of course i do, princess

minkyung: aHA i love this already, see you when i get home xo

yebin: i'll be waiting, your highness

 

-

 

 **nunu**  @eunwoohoo  
do i want to know why yebin is grumbling about treating minkyung unnie like royalty

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo bets are fun

 

-

  
**yewon's** @kangky  
wow yebinstepin is really good

 **yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky i can't tell if this sarcastic or not

 

 **yewon's** @kangky  
when yebinstepin manages to say dab twelve times in one verse, what talent, Good Shit

 **yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky okay you were being sarcastic

 

-

 

 **yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
why don't i get the recognition i deserve

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie hate to break it to you, but rap god yebin is dead

 **yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo :(

 

-

 

**queen kyla dominant**

yebin: illa

kyla: Yes?

yebin: i'm asking as a fellow artist

yebin: strictly business

kyla: Is this about the rapping thing again?

yebin: nyes

kyla: ???

yebin: okay uh

yebin: feature in my next track?

kyla: Unnie, you know I don't rap for mixtapes and stuff

yebin: please you have so many fans

kyla: I have a big family

yebin: we both know your fanbase is bigger than that

kyla: No is no, unnie

kyla: Also please change my saved name if it's from a rap lyric ;;;

yebin: haha,, why would i do that....

 

-

 

 **yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
i can't believe i was rejected by an emo high school rapper

 **nana** @stone_buddha  
@yebinniebinnie Don't talk to my daughter like that

 **kylo renssie** @illailla  
@stone_buddha @yebinniebinnie Thanks mom  <3

 

-

  
**best friend**

yebin: are you busy

eunwoo: does making popcorn count as busy?

yebin: ...am i allowed to come over snd have some popcorn

eunwoo: if you want to

yebin: then you are not busy, i'll be there soon :D

yebin: also, best friend!

eunwoo: yes best friend?

yebin: best friend, i have a proposition

eunwoo: what could this proposition be, best friend?

yebin: it's take out, tent, and vent night!!!

yebin: best friend

eunwoo: best friend, i'm loving the sound of that

yebin: get the sheets and your feelings ready

eunwoo: promise not to throw up on my pillows again?

yebin: stop telling me gross stories while i eat!

eunwoo: my rash wasn't even that bad

yebin: it was disgusting

yebin: never again

eunwoo: lmao see you soon ^-^

 

-

**the dimmer sun**

sungyeon: wakey wakey eggs and bakey!!

sungyeon: i left early today, the food is on the counter, unnie

sungyeon: thank you for actually getting bacon

kyungwon: don't you remember, i'm vegan

sungyeon: um then

sungyeon: wakey wakey vegetables and sadness

 

-

 

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
google search: how to stop someone from drooling

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo stick a sock in their mouth

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo helps with drooling, snoring, and moving

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink ....unnie are you telling me to suffocate your girlfriend

 **minky mouse** @kminj  
@eunwoohoo oH YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT YEB I N

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon konfess (9)

kyla: Late congratulations 2won unnies for getting together!!!

minkyung: finally

nayoung: See Yewonnie, it worked out

kyungwon: you had a ship name for us?? how long has this been going on

siyeon: remember when you spilled milk on yewon and she apologized for being in the way

kyungwon: you mean the first time we met?

siyeon: that's how long

kyungwon: wha t

yewon: that's a long time....

minkyung: because you two should have been together a long time ago

sungyeon: i just realized this means another couple in our friend group Oh No

sungyeon: i could barely handle two what's gonna happen now

minkyung: two?

eunwoo: two

nayoung: Two

sungyeon: oH

sungyeon: oh my god i'm sorry i

eunwoo: it's okay

 

-

 

 **group chat:**  yewon's smile (4)

sungyeon: i just royally fucked up didn't i

kyla: I wouldn't say royally....

kyla: Middle classly maybe

siyeon: there goes eunwoo unnie's day

yewon: :( this has been streesful for everyone, don't try making people feel bad

 

-

 

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
heads up: i love yebin, i couldn't ask for a better best friend

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo can you tell her i'm sorry for giving you a plan to kill her in her sleep

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink i'm....not gonna tweet her reply

 

-

 

**the sun to my moon**

minkyung: you said something kinky didn't you

yebin: of course, princess

minkyung: i am loving this bet

yebin: a week is too long

minkyung: tbh i wish i could be treated like this forever

yebin: find another servant

minkyung: you're the only one i want

yebin: wait is this roleplay

minkyung: okay we need to stop talking about these kinds of things so casually

yebin: gotcha, queen

minkyung: lol love you, meet you at home

yebin: you are my home

minkyung: shut up you sap <3

 

-

 

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
when conversations change so fast they give you whiplash

 

-

 

 **kylo renssie** @illailla  
Why is it that every time I Skype with Sungyeon unnie, she's screaming?

 **yewon's** @kangky  
@illailla she's eating ice cream and it touched her sensitive teeth

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky @illailla liSTEN TEETH H U RPT

 **kylo** renssie @illailla  
@softsungyeon @kangky Unnie, I'm still in the call I can hear you

 

 **kylo renssie** @illailla  
So...does Sungyeon unnie always read out her tweets when she types them

  
**yewon's** @kangky  
@illailla yes

  
**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@illailla yeah

  
**yeb in charge** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla you don't?

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie @illailla i've been listening to yebin's out loud twitter rants for too long, i'm starting to catch on

 

-

 

 **kyungwon's** @kimyewon  
first (official!) date with my girlfriend  <3  
[cutiekyungwonunnie.jpg]

  
**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@kimyewon aww how lovely

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kimyewon you're already so cute i feel like getting sick

 **minky mouse** @kmink  
@kimyewon get kyungwon drunk, it'll be funny

 

-

 

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie and yewon dating =/= leave sungyeon at home while going out

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky kimyewon IM TIRED OF EATING MY OWN LEFTOVERS BRING ME FOOD

 **thumbyeon** @softsungyeon  
@kangky @kimyewon ple a se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a million years, i'll get better at updating, i promise,, this is more of a lighthearted chapter?? pinkwoo will be touched on Soon
> 
> also sorry for (m)kinkyebin fjkdndjd


	25. rt your relationship goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un update????? this early???? Yes

**minky mouse** @kmink  
what a productive day, i cleaned the house, bought groceries, cut ties with most of my family members, made dinner, and got a new lamp!

**yewon's** @kangky  
@kmink one of those.....is not like the others.....

 

-

 

**love of my life**

yebin: KIM MINKYUNG!!!

minkyung: sup

yebin: did you really just remove....your family from your life???

minkyung: not all of them

minkyung: just the ones i don't like

yebin: but Why????

minkyung: because i love you and i'd give up amything in the world so i can be with you

minkyung: also i quit my convenience store job

yebim: babe that's so swee

yebin: wait UYo WHAT

yebin: BA B E

minkyung: no biggie though, i got an office job to replace it, it'll pay better

yebin: THIS IS TOO MANY THINGS TO COMPREHEND

minkyung: just comprehend this: i love you

yebin: i love you s omuch i can't even begin to say it

yebin: i'm in love with you

yebin: i love you the most, the most in the entire world

minkyung: love you more <3

yebin: nO YOU DONT I LOVE YOU MORE

minkyung: keep telling yourself that

yebin: IM RUNNIGN TO YOUR CLASS TO SAY I LOVR YOU I DO NOTCA RE

minkyung: YEBIN NO

 

-

 

**yeb loves minky** @yebinniebinnie  
so i'm banned from minkyung's campus

 

-

 

**minky mouse** @kmink  
i'm never telling yebin anything over text again

 

-

 

**group chat:** kyungwon konfess (9)

kyungwon: okay but like, what if we were dreaming

minkyung: where did that come from

nayoung: I'm more concerned about where it's going

eunwoo: dreaming?

kyungwon: you know, like here you are, physically and mentally present and real but everything else, the world and all the things outside of it is just

kyungwon: a big dreamscape

kyungwon: so big you can't even begin to comprehend it, there's so much

yebin: unnie are you okay

siyeon: was she ever okay

yebin: ...good point

minkyung: but if we can't comprehend it, how could we be dreaming up the entire universe

sungyeon: i don't think we'd dream about all the deep things lurking in the sea like, blobfish

kyla: Blobfish are cute

sungyeon: to you

siyeon: they kind of look like you, sungyeon

sungyeon: what kind of disrespect is this

kyungwon: but we dream of details and intricate things all the time

kyungwon: i've dreamt of pirate ships and space shuttles, but have i been in either of those? no, but my dream was so vivid and clear, who says we can't dream the existence of everything

yewon: i feel like i'm dreaming when i'm with you unnie, because you're so beautiful, i think you're unreal sometimes

sungyeon: hi can i move out

siyeon: yewon just used up our mush quota for today

kyla: Sometimes I just want to see what's in Kyungwon unnie's mind

kyungwon: it doesn't get less confusing in my head, trust me

 

-

 

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
if everything were a dream, i wish we were the only things that were a reality

 

-

 

**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
isn't it weird that u can't see air but u can see water, but when ur underwater u can't see the water but u can see air

**yewon's** @kangky  
@princessiyeon what are you on

**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kangky sleep deprivation

 

-

 

**kyungwon's** @kimyewon  
stressed is just desserts backwards so stress = desserts = baking haha!!

**kyungwon's** @kimyewon  
does anyone want a cake i made 5

 

-

 

**group chat:** roomhates (3)

sungyeon: yewon, go to bed

yewon: not until you change the group chat name!!

yewon: i don't hate either of you

kyungwon: babe it's 3am, i know you have an exam but stress baking isn't the answer

yewon: change the group chat name and i'll consider it

  
_kyungwon renamed the group chat: roommates_

  
_sungyeon renamed the group chat: roombaes_

  
_kyungwon renamed the group chat: not everything is about sungyeon_

  
_sungyeon renamed the group chat: bae = before anyone else_

  
_kyungwon renamed the group chat: roomm'lady_

  
_sungyeon left the group chat._

  
yewon: kyungwon!!!

kyungwon: i didn't do anything

 

-

 

**sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie in a fedora.... *shudders*

 

-

 

**nayoungie unnie ♡**

jieqiong: when did our friends get so...gay

nayoung: Did you want a serious answer to that

jieqiong: no it's just, they're all

jieqiong: dating

jieqiong: it's weird, did chaeyeon and heehyun always sit that close?

jieqiong: was sejeong always that touchy?

jieqiong: unnie, why do i feel so lonely

nayoung: Come over, Jieqiong-ah

 

-

 

**bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
why do my pickup lines never work on minkyung

  
**minky mouse** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie because they're bad

  
**yewon's** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie why are you using pickup lines on her, aren't you dating

**bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kangky pickup lines are fun ok

 

**bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
me: are u a skeleton? bc i wanna bone u  
minkyung: why the hell do u want to have sex with a skeleton

**minky mouse** @kmink  
@yebinniebinnie rt your relationship goals

 

-

 

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
if a hot guy can get 1000 likes, how much can our troops get?  
[ _thearmy.jpg_ ]

  
**minky mouse** @kmink  
@eunwoohoo eunwoo, that's just a picture of jessica jung

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@kmink she fought hard to go solo!!

**yewon's** @kangky  
@eunwoohoo @kmink didn't she get kicked out

**nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@kangky @kmink SHUT UP

**sungyoooo** @softsungyeon  
@kangky @kmink @eunwoohoo SHUT UP

 

-

 

**yewon's** @kangky  
i got three seperate essays on how jessica got out of snsd thanks eunwoo, sungyeon, and siyeon

**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@kangky you needed to be educated

 

-

 

**group chat:** kyungwon konfess (9)

kyla: Unnies, I have to tell you something

kyungwon: of course, what is it?

yewon: i'm all ears!

yewon: well not all ears, since i have a body too haha

siyeon: that was so bad but i can never get angry at yewon

nayoung: We're here for you

eunwoo: no matter what!

kyla: I'm asexual

kyla: It's been on my mind for a while and I think I finally understand it so

kyla: Yeah?

minkyung: illa, is this why you're been out of it for the past while?

kyla: Kinda

siyeon: we love you, this changed nothing

nayoung: Thank you for telling, it was really brave

eunwoo: I LOVE YOU

yebin: NO I LOVE HER MORE

kyungwon: i love her most

kyla: You guys :')

sungyeon: lol kyla mACEssie

  
_sungyeon has been removed from the group chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i don't have a plan wher e is this going hope yall like it


	26. no promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur probably thinking, "how hard is it to update this thing it's just a chat/tweet fic"
> 
> my answer: idk i'm as tired as u are

**sungyoooo** @softsungyeon  
i've been kicked out of two group chats in one day why me

 **kyung(ye)won** @kangky  
@softsungyeon you willingly left one

 **sungyoooo** @softsungyeon  
@kangky you could still add me though

 

-

 

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
hi collab with kyla (yes, That kyla) up on soundcloud! listen to it now!

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@yebinniebinnie i have no idea how you got me do this

 

-

 

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
kyla: raps about deep thoughts, pain, her struggles  
yebin: thinks nurple is a good word to rhyme with purple

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@princessiyeon IF YOURE GONNA ROAST ME AT LEAST @ ME

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@yebinniebinnie not a roast, just an...observation

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@princessiyeon .

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@yebinniebinnie okay maybe it's a little bit of a roast

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon konfessed (9)

yewon: first thing's first!

  
_yewon added sungyeon._

  
_yewon changed the group chat name to: kyungwon konfessed_

  
sungyeon: yewon is the only one i trust

yebin: rude!!

sungyeon: unnie, i watched you drop a whole pot of spaghetti today

sungyeon: i trust you the least

nayoung: Seconded

yebin: MOM

minkyung: thirded

yebin: my own girlfriend,,

minkyung: who got banned from 4 different school campuses?

minkyung: who threw a wii remote through the wall and covered the hole with a painting?

minkyung: who nearly got hit by a car because she was chasing after an ice cream truck?

yebin: okay! i get it!

yebin: also to be fair, eunwoo covered the hole

eunwoo: haha yeah i did...

minkyung: the frame was two feet off the floor, how would that not be obvious

eunwoo: new style of interior design?

sungyeon: speaking of interior design

sungyeon: which first kiss was better, 2won or minkyebin?

siyeon: how on earth does that relate to interior design

sungyeon: idk i just wanted to bring the topic up

kyla: Now that you mention it...we don't know how Kyungwon unnie and Yewon unnie kissed

yebin: yes please i need the story

kyungwon: i liked this chat better when sungyeon was kicked out

 

-

 

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie is a bully

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@softsungyeon i agREE

 **kyung(ye)won** @kangky  
@softsungyeon @yebinniebinnie you gremlins

 

-

 

eunwoo: so,

eunwoo: spill

sungyeon: okay !

kyungwon: i hate all of you

kyungwon: except yewon

yewon: i mean, you were the one who kind overracted to the kiss...

kyungwon: *i hate All Of You

sungyeon: so we were just standing in the kitchen

minkyung: the kitchen, hm?

sungyeon: and kyungwon unnie was getting ready to leave to buy groceries

kyungwon: only because you two can't buy any

yewon: why? i think our grocery trips are successful

kyungwon: you once bought 20 pounds of gummy peach rings

siyeon: idk unnie that sounds pretty successful to me

kyungwon: i still find candy sugar all over the apartment

sungyeon: so as she was leaving, yewon said "stay safe! love you!"

sungyeon: as she always does

yebin: minkyung can you greet me like that when we leave

yebin: it's more comforting than saying "don't die"

minkyung: you always respond with "no promises" so

 

-

 

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
other couples: i love you! stay safe  
me n minkyung: don't get hit by any cars

 

-

 

sungyeon: and kyungwon unnie replied with "i will, love you too, bye"

sungyeon: no if it was any regular day she would have left

sungyeon: but That day???

sungyeon: she swoops down and pecks yewon on the lips after she said bye

siyeon: what channel does this drama air on

kyla: You know I was hoping for something more romantic...

eunwoo: not everything is sunshine and rainbows, illa

nayoung: And what happened after that?

sungyeon: we all froze

sungyeon: kyungwon unnie dashed out and i started screaming then we all went on twitter

yebin: as one does

sungyeon: so yeah!

kyla: But what about Minkyung and Yebin unnies' first kiss? I thought it was pretty cute

yebin: a ha

minkyung: wow um my...dog is calling me gotta go

kyungwon: you don't have a dog

minkyung: ...kongie is calling me

kyungwon: wHAT LET ME TALK TO HIM TOO

yewon: kongie knows minkyung unnie's number?

nayoung: How are you two so oblivious?

sungyeon: well, the fact that they took so long to get together should say something

 

-

 

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
i go to eunwoo's house to escape but then she starts yelling about my socks

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie wearing grey socks is a sin to be punished for

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo What Is Wrong With Them

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie i developed a strong dislike for grey socks, okay?

 

-

 

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
Yebin unnie....ran away from her apartment.....to escape...an online group chat....

 

-

 

eunwoo: i'll give the summary of minkyung unnie and yebin's first kiss

eunwoo: NO IW ONT

eunwoo: that was yebin, sorry

kyla: You mean their movie date?

kyungwon: that isn't their first kiss

siyeon: it isn't?? how could you lie to us

nayoung: They're embarrassed from their actual first kiss

sungyeon: please tell

eunwoo: hold on, it's hard to type while sitting on someone that's trying to move

eunwoo: so they were just hanging out

eunwoo: they weren't together Yet, but their pining has been going for...years

kyungwon: now that i think about it, i understand your frustration from me and yewon

eunwoo: so yebin tries to kiss minkyung unnie, but minkyung unnie was turning her head to sneeze

nayoung: To this day I have no idea why Minkyung sneezed in Yebin's direction

eunwoo: and the second yebin pressed her lips to minkyung unnie's, she sneezes, right on yebin's face

eunwoo: and yebin gets so startled, she knocks their foreheads together

eunwoo: hard.

kyla: Oh noooo

siyeon: i like this story much better than the one you told us

eunwoo: they didn't talk for 2 weeks

sungyeon: WHAT

eunwoo: mY NAME OS JUSNG EUNWOO AND IM A STINKY BUTT H ODL

eunwoo: YEBIN STO P

eunwoo: and i was doing such a good job holding her down

 

-

 

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
suffocating yebin with a sock actually sounds like decent idea right now

 **nana** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo Don't

 

-

 

 **nana** @stone_buddha  
My purpose is to take care of my kids (Kyla) and keep Eunwoo out of trouble

 

-

 

**jieqiong ♡**

jieqiong: um

jieqiong: unnie?

jieqiong: i've been meaning to ask

nayoung: Yes?

jieqiong: are

jiewiong: are you and

jieqiong: eunwoo

 

nayoung: Jieqiong? What was it you wanted to ask?

jieqiong: nothing

jieqiong: forget i said anything

 

-

 

 **nana** @stone_buddha  
I'm...worried about some people 

 

-

 

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
jung eunwoo is going to have a painful death

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie all i did was reveal your first kiss

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo exactly

 

-

 

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
I need to sleep

 **yewon!** @kimyewon  
@illailla what's stopping you?

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@kimyewon The third season of this show

 

-

 

**unknown**

?: hey

?: it's been a while

?: i don't know if you even want to talk to me but

?: i think i miss you

 

-

 

**nana unnie**

eunwoo: did

eunwoo: jieqiong change her number recently

nayoung: Yes she did, why?

eunwoo: it's nothing, thank you unnie

 

-

 

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie is asleep so me and yewon are going grocery shopping at 1am

 **yewon!** @kimyewon  
@softsungyeon this is the best idea we've ever had :D

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@kimyewon @softsungyeon Please don't go overboard

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
@illailla @kimyewon @softsungyeon where's my invite?

 

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
after some sneaking out and clever excuses, me, yewon, siyeon, and kyla are all going grocery shopping at 1am

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@softsungyeon I'm already regretting this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woa


	27. have fun with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm alive

**sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
how many potatoes will it take for someone to date me

  
**kyla messy** @illailla  
Help Sungyeon unnie is buying 3 bags of potatoes

 

 **yewon!**  @kimyewon  
do you think anyone would like 200 cupcakes??

  
**kyla messy** @illailla  
That's....a lot of cake mix

 

 **siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
THERE'S SO MUCH WHIPPED CREAM

  
**kyla messy** @illailla  
SiyEON UNNIE NO YOU HAVE TO PAY BEF ORE OPENI GN

 

-

 

**kyungwonnie**

yewon: hi!!

kyungwon: babe? it's

kyungwon: 3am what are you doing

kyungwon: please don't tell me you're stress baking again the kitchen is full

yewon: oh i'm not in the apartment

kyungwon: wHAT

yewon: i'm grocery shopping with sungyeon, siyeon, and kyla!!!

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon konfessed (9)

kyungwon: KYLA MASSIE GO BACK HOME IT'S PAST YOUR BEDTIME

siyeon: we're not giving her back

kyla: I'm not an object to be passed around???

yewon: she's safe with us!

sungyeon: oh this chat is up

sungyeon: i kind of knocked over a display of canned tomatoes

siyeon: HIDE

kyla: We're literally the only ones in this store who else would it be

siyeon: you, since you're the only one not hiding

kyla: I'm not even near the canned tomatoes!!

sungyeon: but you're the only one visible, so it has to be you

yebin: aw man i wish i was part of this

minkyung: no

siyeon: i lost my shoe

kyla: The black and white one?? There's one at the frozen food aisle

sungyeon: no that's my shoe

yewon: sungyeon, you came in here with flip flops

sungyeon: ...

sungyeon: i think i stole someone's shoes when we took them off to slip n slide in the toy section

yebin: omg what

siyeon: bubble solution is just as slippery as you think it is

 

-

 

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
okay i put back the shoes

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
now where are my flip flops

  
-

 

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
here goes nothing

 

-

 

**unknown**

eunwoo: hello?

eunwoo: who is this?

?: don't play dumb, you know who i am

eunwoo: you could be some past elementary school classmate for all i know

?: yeah, because an elementary school classmate would have your number

eunwoo: um yebin has my number and we've been friends since daycare

?: daycare? that's one strong bond

?: my sister forgets my number and i've known her since birth...

eunwoo: how does she call you then?

?: pfft she doesn't

?: she always makes my parents call me cause she's "too cool" to have her older sister's number in her phone

eunwoo: ooh tough love

?: ah i really missed

?: talking to you

eunwoo: still don't know who you are

?: ...wouldn't it be better to not know?

?: a fresh start?

eunwoo: you...really hurt me jieqiong

?: so you do know who i am

eunwoo: ha, who else would be missing me?

jieqiong: a lot of people

jieqiong: you're lovable and easy to miss

eunwoo: _then why didn't you love me? **[not sent]**_

eunwoo: i'm not sure if we should be having this conversation

jieqiong: it's been a month!!

eunwoo: and only a month

eunwoo: i don't think we're ready

jieqiong: are you...scared?

eunwoo: scared of being in a relationship? yes

eunwoo: scared of people hiding secrets? yes

eunwoo: scared of getting my heart broken again?

eunwoo: yes.

eunwoo: but i'm not scared of talking to you

jieqiong: then why don't we talk?

eunwoo: we can

eunwoo: just not about that

eunwoo: not yet

eunwoo: maybe another day

jieqiong: maybe someday when we aren't awake at three in the morning, huh

eunwoo: pft

eunwoo: that too

jieqiong: i'll

jieqiong: put it on hold i guess

eunwoo: thank you

eunwoo: and jieqiong?

eunwoo: for the record, i missed talking to you too

 

-

 

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
my girlfriend won't let me go early grocery shopping

 **kyung(ye)won** @kangky  
@yebinniebinnie there's probably a good reason

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie i let you go out to do errands and you came back with kongie

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
@kangky @yebinniebinnie kongie lives 3 hours away

 **kyung(ye)won** @kangky  
@kmink @yebinniebinnie is that why he didn't pick up that one time :(

 

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
i can't believe kyungwon calls her dog

 **kyung(ye)won** @kangky  
@kmink he's the only one who loves me in my family

 

-

 

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
that was a conversation

 **bang yebin**  @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo you okay?

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie yeah i am, great, even

 

 

 **nunu** @eunwoohoo  
the weight isn't lifted but i think it got lighter

 

-

 

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
What are the odds of a dry cleaners being open at 3:57 in the morning

 

-

 

 **group chat:** kyungwon konfessed (9)

kyla: How do you get blood off of clothes

minkyung: get out of there immediately, don't call the cops, if you need it i have a safe home tucked away downtown, don't let the cops find you

kyla: Cause Siyeon unnie got really warm and her nose started bleeding

kyla: Uh

yebin: BABE

kyungwon: don't you have 2 houses

nayoung: I wake up to this and I'm going back to sleep

siyeon: if we did kill someone, i know all those basics, duh

yebin: why am i friends with potential serial killer

yebin: why am i DATING a potential serial killer

minkyung: because you love me

yebin: yes true you got me there

kyungwon: also the fact that if you break up with her she can kill you, easily erase your identity and pretend like you never existed

yebin: you...got me there....

 

-

 

 **yewon!**  @kimyewon  
me and sungyeon are buying six pound of tofu for kyungwon!!!

 **kyung(ye)won** @kangky  
@kimyewon why

 **yewon!**  @kimyewon  
@kangky cause you're vegan, duh

 

-

 

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
haha 430 blaze it

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@softsungyeon It's supposed to be 420, unnie

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@softsungyeon And it's 4:06?

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@softsungyeon I think we need sleep

 

-

  
**siyeonnie** @princessiyeon  
is anyone willing to pay hundreds of dollars for us

  
**kyla messy** @illailla  
I can't believe I have to pay for this since everyone conveniently forgot their wallets

  
**sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
i'm sleepy and kinda wanna pass out but i have 36 loaves of bread so who's the real winner

  
**yewon!** @kimyewon  
i tried to buy the checkout divider but the cashier kept putting it back onto the side :(

  
**kyla mesy** @illailla  
All the employees are as tired as we are

 

-

 

 **group chat:** yewon's smile (4)

kyla: Promise we won't do this again?

siyeon: promise

siyeon: i shouldn't have jumped onto the vegetables to see what it would feel like when the sprinklers spray

siyeon: or have eaten 2 tubs of ice cream

siyeon: or have ridden a scooter into the dishware section

siyeon: or have gone on this trip, really

kyla: Glad you agree, unnie

yewon: sungyeon's asleep but she made a erghEGICHGH sound so

kyla: Okay, we promise not to do this again

siyeon: i promise

yewon: well...

kyla: Unnie.

yewon: okay okay i promise

 

-

 

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
i'd ask why kyungwon's apartment is filled with bread and potatoes and baking supplies and why sungyeon and yewon are covered in whipped cream but

 **minky minaj** @kmink  
@kmink i think i'll leave it for another day

 

-

 

 **sungyooo** @softsungyeon  
I'M HAPPY CAUSE I HAVE BREAD BUT WHERE ARE MY FLIP FLOPS WHY AM I A FLOP

 

-

 

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
i missed out on some fun stuff man invite me next time

 **kyla messy** @illailla  
@yebinniebinnie There won't be a next time, sorry unnie, now I'm gonna sleep for the next 4 years

 **bang yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
@illailla oh...have fun with that then

 

-

 

 **nana** @stone_buddha  
This is is why I don't like letting you guys out with no parental supervison

 **nana** @stone_buddha  
@stone_buddha Or in other words, don't go outside unless I'm with you, you children stress me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep deprivation is one hell of a drug  
> sorry 4 the lack of nayoung she's just Tired
> 
> rip sungyeon's slip flops they're probably somewhere under a shelf
> 
>  
> 
> anyways thank u to jenna for pressuring me to write n post this chaper, bmw*w's #1 hypewoman i guess love u lameass


	28. dogs are always valid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THIS FIC IS OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> sorry for the big break :(( i know some of u rly look forward to this, but i hope i can console u by bringing it back ;;;
> 
> i'm glad to be writing this again n i hope u won't be too confused or mad at me jdkjfkf
> 
> also,, less dogs than the chp title projects i am sorry

**yewonder woman** @kimyewon  
how much won could yewon win if yewon could win won

 

**ddungyeonie** @softungyeon  
i regret introducing yewon to to tongue twisters

 

-

 

**kyung money** @kangky  
sungyeon claims she can cook a variety of things but i've gad 15 grilled cheese sandwiches in the last week

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@kangky I HAVE LIMITED MATERIALS

 

**group chat:** yewon's smile (4)

sungyeon: uh

sungyeon: do any of you want some bread

sungyeon: i think the loaves are starting to get stale and i'm tired of making french toast and sandwiches every day

siyeon: i'm offering 23 opened cans of whipped cream

yewon: i bought 10 litres of shampoo??

kyla: I told you this was a terrible idea, but did you listen? Noooo

 

-

 

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
i can't believe i'm trusting yebin with groceries after everything that happened

**nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kmink Did you actually trust her?

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
@stone_buddha ...no she left before i woke up

 

-

 

kyung money @kangky  
i gave up on being vegan

**kyung money** @kangky  
@kangky mostly because it was hard but also cause i realized i'm allergic to tofu

**yewonder woman** @kimyewon  
@kangky how were we supposed to know that you would break out in hives :((

 

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
um...we have six (give or take) pounds of tofu does anyone want any

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@softsungyeon please......take it.....

 

-

 

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
you don't realize how loud and all over the place yebin is until she isn't here

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
sigh

 

-

 

**eunwoo**

eunwoo: help i'm stuck on a playground slide

jieqiong: okay first of all, how did you get stuck??

jieqiong: and second, why is your first instinct to text me??

eunwoo: because literally everyone else will make fun of me

jieqiong: even nayoung unnie?

eunwoo: ...yeah she'd probably just complain that it would be the third time i've messaged her about this

jieqiong: you got stuck on a slide on four different occasions

eunwoo: don't judge my lifestyle, you're the one who fell asleep under a bed and got stuck

jieqiong: that was Once and there was a valid reason behind it

eunwoo: it was for a dog

jieqiong: DOGS ARE ALWAYS VALID

eunwoo: .

eunwoo: fair

eunwoo: now please help

jieqiong: um just try wiggling vigorously

eunwoo: brb

 

-

 

**eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
free from the slide's grasp

**nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo Again?

 

**eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
SEE I TOLD YOU

 

-

 

**jieqiong-ah ♡**

nayoung: So, how are you and Eunwoo?

jieqiong: uhhh

nayoung: Jieqiong

jieqiong: it's...nice

jieqiong: i like being friends

jieqiong: for now

 

-

 

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
man am i being extra clingy today

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
now i know how kyungwon feels when yewon goes out to pet random dogs at the park

 

-

 

**group chat:** kyungwon konfessed (9)

kyungwon: okay first of all can we change the group chat name

 

_siyeon changed the group chat name to: 2won fans intl_

 

kyungwon: no

 

_minkyung changed the group chat name to: kyungwon the horse_

 

kyungwon: no!!

 

_sungyeon changed the group chat name to: kyungwon sleeps with a bag of kongie's fur_

 

minkyung: uh

siyeon: that

nayoung: Kyungwon, we've been over this

kyungwon: SUNGYEON NO SHUT UP IM OVER THAT IT WAS AGES AGO

sungyeon: a week is not ages ago

kyla: Unnie...it's okay to be attached to pets but

siyeon: yeah you already have yewon

siyeon: she's basically a human shaped dog

kyungwon: i'd rather not think of my girlfriend in that way

yewon: but that's sorta true??

kyungwon: babe don't side with them

kyungwon: can someone change the group chat name into something normal

eunwoo: when were we ever normal?

minkyung: fitting coming from the person who got stuck on a slide

minkyung: again

nayoung: Eunwoo, we also have been over this

eunwoo: i Know which is why i didn't tell you >:(

sungyeon: nayoung unnie, what things do you even talk about to people??

nayoung: Many things

nayoung: Many many things....

siyeon: ...ok anyways

 

_siyeon changed the group chat name to: fam, ily_

 

sungyeon: that's actually pretty sweet

siyeon: i am sweet

sungyeon: sounds fake but okay

 

-

 

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
is she back???

 

 

**minkyumyum** @kmink  
oh.

 

-

 

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
over at the trash trio's apartment

**kyung money** @kangky  
@princessiyeon please stop calling us that

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
@kangky oh right sorry

 

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
over at the demon duo and yewon's apartment

 

-

 

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
wow. none of them are even here

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
@princessiyeon this calls for some mischief!!

 

-

 

** princess **

kyungwon: get out of our apartment!!!

siyeon: ehhh

kyungwon: how'd you even get in??

siyeon: yewon always hides a spare key under the doormat

kyungwon: what

kyungwon: she didn't tell me

kyungwon: all those times i thought i was locked out...

 

 

**bae ;)**

siyeon: BAE SUNGYEON

sungyeon: yes?

siyeon: i need to speak with you

sungyeon: what's with the formal speech

siyeon: i have retrieved something of yours

sungyeon: oh, did i leave something at your house?

siyeon: ...

siyeon: sure

sungyeon: siyeon

sungyeon: where are you

  
_siyeon sent a photo._

  
siyeon: WHAT ARE YOU READING

sungyeon: SI YOEN NO

siyeon: IS THAT A SHIRTLESS BOY IN LEATHER

sungyeon: DONT TELL KYUNGWON PLEAS E

sungyeon: SHELL MAKE FUN OF ME FOREVER

siyeon: i didn't know you were into this kind of stuff

siyeon: and such an extensive collection too

sungyeon: GE T OUT OF MY ROOM AND DONT TELL ANYONE

siyeon: take my whipped cream and you've got a deal

sungyeon: OKAY WHATE VER JUST LEAVE

 

-

 

  
**yeetbin** @yebinniebinnie  
why is kyungwon laying in the middle of the parking lot

**yewonder woman** @kimyewon  
@yebinniebinnie photosynthesis!!

**yeetbin** @yebinniebinnie  
@kimyewon ...what

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@yebinniebinnie @kimyewon it's a new type of veganism apparently

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@yebinniebinnie @kimyewon also she tripped earlier and refuses to admit it was an accident

 

-

 

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
i'm hiding our spare key somewhere else

 

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
mischief managed

 

-

 

**yeetbin** @yebinniebinnie  
i'm home with groceries!!

**yeetbin** @yebinniebinnie  
oh?

 

-

 

**nonewoo** (5)

kyungwon: not to be That person but

kyungwon: has anyone else noticed eunwoo and jieqiong are following each other again

nayoung: Oh, I noticed

nayoung: They're on speaking terms

siyeon: uh excuse me why was i not informed of this character development

kyungwon: are they friends???

nayoung: Seems like it

nayoung: I didn't want to tell anyone cause some people might be a little...pushy

kyungwon: speaking of pushy

siyeon: where are minkyung and yebin

kyungwon: where are minkyung and yebin?

kyungwon: don't steal my thunder like that

siyeon: can't steal what you don't have

nayoung: Kids

kyungwon: sorry

siyeon: sorry

kyungwon: but really, where are they?

 

-

 

**yebin** @yebinniebinnie  
me and minkyung are breaking up.


	29. the chillest of chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter was a wild ride, yeah? hopefully this one isn't that bad,, or maybe it is ??
> 
> and thank u for all the comments n kudos n bookmarks!! it means a lot n i love talking to u guys ;;;

**kyung money** @kangky  
did. anyone just s ee

 

-

 

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
WA IT

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
WHAT

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
IT CANT JUST END LIKE THAT

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
DO THEY GET BACK TOGETHER ???

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
LEATHER BOY DONT FAIL ME NOW

**siyawn** @princessiyeon  
@softsungyeon uh????? tag your spoilers???????

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@princessiyeon OH SORRY

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@princessiyeon hey....wait.........

 

-

 

**siyeonnie**

sungyeon: you?? read it too??

siyeon: .

siyeon: um what haha

sungyeon: you read my manga !!!

siyeon: no haha what

sungyeon: you read my leather boy manga i can't believe it

siyeon: HAHA WHAT NO WHAT

sungyeon: i'll keep your secret safe

siyeon: TH ANKYO U

sungyeon: if you take my bread

siyeon: ...

siyeon: fine

 

-

 

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
siyeon laughs a lot when she lies

 

-

 

**eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
i'm bored

**eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
i'm gonna get a fish

**jieqiongay** @ZJQ  
@eunwoohoo name it after me xo

 

-

 

  
**group chat:** fam, ily (9)

kyungwon: UM

kyungwon: SO IS NO ONE GONNA

sungyeon: what

kyungwon: YOU KNOW

nayoung: Are you okay?

kyungwon: CMON YOU GUYS HAVE TO HAD SEEN IT

yewon: seen what??

kyungwon: I

 

-

 

**kyla** @illailla  
Gonna buy some glue so I can piece my life together

**kyung money** @kangky  
@illailla can i borrow some when you're done?

 

-

 

**mom #3**

kyla: Unnie, are you okay?

kyla: I mean, I'm being self-deprecating cause school is starting and I'm suffering already

kyla: But what about you?

kyungwon: i'm fine kiddo

kyungwon: i just don't know how everyone else is

kyla: Why?

kyungwon: just

kyungwon: wait

kyungwon: did you not see it either

kyla: See what?

kyungwon: the...tweet

kyla: Where Jieqiong unnie replied to Eunwoo unnie?

kyungwon: SH E WHA T

kyungwon: WAIT NO SO YOU DONT KNOW TOO???

kyungwon: WHAT THE HEL L

 

-

 

**kyla** @illailla  
Did Kyungwon unnie read something?

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@illailla she better not have been in my room

**kyla** @illailla  
@softsungyeon Nah, she doesn't know about your strangely well hidden enormous secret manga collection

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@illailla oh, good

 

 

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
WAI T

 

  
**kyla** @illailla  
Oops, not so secret anymore

 

-

 

**I GOT A FISH** @eunwoohoo  
I GOT A FISH  
[fishy.png]

**nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo I see

**nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@eunwoohoo Or should I say...I sea

 

-

 

**I GOT A FISH** @eunwoohoo  
do i....really want my fish now

 

-

 

**jieqiong**

jieqiong: nice fish

eunwoo: is this sarcastic

eunwoo: don't be mean to pinky

jieqiong: ah

jieqiong: no, she looks very pretty

einwoo: actually it's a he!!

eunwoo: i wanted a lady fish but he was the only one there so

eunwoo: NO FISHCRIMINATION

jieqiong: of course not!!

jieqiong: but, he still is very pretty

eunwoo: thank you i'll tell him

 

eunwoo: he says thank you and that you're very pretty too

jieqiong: your fish can talk?

eunwoo: i,, can talk to fish

jieqiong: they make no sound?

eunwoo: thEIR BUBBLES CARRY THEIR WHISPERS AND THEY CAN HEAR FROM THEIR TANK

eunwoo: EVEN IF,, THEY HAVE NO EARS

jieqiong: ...and your fish called me pretty?

eunwoo: duh, anything with eyes can see that you're gorgeous

jieqiong: pinky has never seen me though?

eunwoo: um,,, coughs would you like to change that

 

-

 

**jieqiongay** @ZJQ  
i gotta stop asking questions

 

-

 

**eunwoo ♡**

jieqiong: ...okay

eunwoo: see you in 5?

jieqiong: i'd be happy to

 

-

 

**nayoungie unnie**

jieqiong: um eunwoo indirectly named her fish after me

nayoung: Indirectly?

jieqiong: i used to Love the colour pink (still do!!) so i went by pinky for a little while

jieqiong: and guess what her fish's name is

nayoung: Coincidence?

jieqiong: i uh, recommended for her to name it after me

nayoung: Oh

nayoung: I mean, that seems pretty direct to me

jieqiong: it is???

nayoung: In my point of view, yes

nayoung: But whatever is going on with you two, I wish it the best

jieqiong: ah thanks unnie <3

jieqiong: wait why does it seem like you're giving me your blessing

nayoung <3

jieqiong: uNNIE

 

-

 

**yewonder woman** @kimyewon  
kyungwon is lying on the floor??

**nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kimyewon This seems like normal Kyungwon behavior

**yewonder woman** @kimyewon  
@stone_buddha but she's right in front of the couch...

 

-

 

**group chat:**  fam, ily (9)

kyungwon: you guys seriously.....don't know what's wrong

kyungwon: that specific tweet between two people.....

kyungwon: thE TWO PEOPLE WHO HAVENT BEEN ACTIVE SINCE THAT TWEET

sungyeon: chill

kyungwon: I A M CHILL IM SO CHILL

kyungwon: IM THE CHILLEST OF CHILL IF YOU FROZE BOILED WATER I WOULD BE COOLER THAN THAT

siyeon: why boiled water

kyungwon: IM C H I L L E R

kyla: Being colder than boiled water isn't very hard

kyla: Unless you're implying that you aren't chill

kyungwon: NO IM COOLER THAN A FRIDGE OF ICE IN THE EAST POLE

nayoung: I can see what you're trying to go for with these comparisons but they aren't adding up

kyungwon: UGHHHHHH

 

-

 

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie seems to have given up on life in our living room

**ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@softsungyeon top 10 saddest anime deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps sungyeon is reading dvd, a korean manhwa that was in her teaser photo!! i. actually don't know the entire plot for the story so just roll with it hfkdjfj
> 
> also eunwoo just got a regular goldfish,, why she named it pinky?? well...


	30. what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE CHAPTER I'M SORRY!!!!
> 
> lovelyebin vs a regular update schedule  
> i won, unfortunately
> 
> this is a very minkyebin based chapter !!  
> (don't worry, kyulwoo will get their time to shine again)
> 
> i feel like this fic loses interest from all the long pauses between updates and how long it's getting :(
> 
> but! enjoy this to the fullest <3

**kyung money** @kangky

i i i reall y

 **ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@kangky words, unnie

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@softsungyeon III I UH AAAAAAA

 **ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
@kangky that's even less words than before

 

-

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
Is 6 candles too many candles to be burning in one room?

 **siyawn** @princessiyeon  
@illailla why did you light 6 candles in the first place

 **kyla** @illailla  
@princessiyeon Festivities

 **siyawn** @princessiyeon  
@illailla ??? what festive holidays are coming up

 **kyla** @illailla  
@princessiyeon My funeral, after I die from homework

 

-

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
I'm kidding, fall is near so autumn scents are in!

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
It smells like a pumpkin patch in a cinnamon coated caramel apple on a crisp fall morning

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
I may or may not be suffocating

 

-

 

 **kyla** @illailla  
@princessiyeon On second thought, I might die from candle fumes

 

-

 

 **group chat:** ~~~~fam, ily (9)

kyungwon: okay

kyungwon: words

sungyeon: that's two of them right there, an improvement

kyungwon: did

kyungwon: did no one see yebin's tweet of her and minkyung breaking up?

sungyeon: a full sentence! amazing!

kyungwon: oh shut up you thumb

kyla: Woah what?

kyungwon: you thumb?

kyungwon: aka sungyeon

kyla: No, no I already knew that

sungyeon: this is bullying

nayoung: Yebin never tweeted about that?

kyungwon: what??

kyungwon: oh she deleted it

kyungwon: well now i look dumb

siyeon: nah i saw it but i shrugged it off since they claim that every time one of them wins at monopoly

eunwoo: monopoly is a relationship builder and breaker, don't underestimate it

kyungwon: but there was a period at the end of the tweet

kyungwon: yebin hates punctuation unless it's an overuse of it!!

kyla: Can confirm

yewon: i was kind of worried too, but they always fix it up in the end

kyungwon: wow if anything, i was expecting yewon to have more of a reaction cause she's, you know

kyungwon: emotional

yewon: hey i'm not that emotional!!

sungyeon: two days ago you were crying about snakes

yewon: THEY DON'T HAVE ARMS

eunwoo: um we can talk to them?

nayoung: That would be the reasonable idea

 

-

 

**best friend**

eunwoo: what's up with you and minkyung unnie?

 

-

 

nayoung: Just try not to be too direct

eunwoo: oh

eunwoo: oops

nayoung: ...Should have expected that

 

-

 

**best friend**

  
_eunwoo deleted a message._

  
eunwoo: what's up?

yebin: the sky

eunwoo: no seriously

yebin: i am being serious, the sky

eunwoo: yebin

yebin: where could you possibly be that the sky is not up

eunwoo: really, what's up

yebin: what's up?

eunwoo: yes, what's up

yebin: maybe what's up can be our always

eunwoo: do not quote crappy romance novels with me right now

yebin: well, what do you mean by what's up

 

-

 

 **eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
sorry nayoung unnie

 

-

 

 **nayoung** @stone_buddha  
...My Eunwoo being too direct senses are tingling

 

-

**best friend**

eunwoo: what's up with you and minkyung unnie

yebin:

eunwoo: oh COME ON

yebin: do you want like

yebin: the full story

yebin: or something short and sweet

yebin: like me ;)

eunwoo: so you admit that you're short

yebin: waiT N O

eunwoo: oh man, kyungwon unnie is gonna have a field day

yebin: HEY

yebin: what happens in the dms, stays in the dms

eunwoo: that certainly wasn't the case when you and minkyung unnie started flirting

yebin: okay i needed your help i was dense

eunwoo: that's one way to put it

eunwoo: speaking of minkyung unnie

yebin: you singlehandedly averted then reverted this conversation

eunwoo: please tell me :)

eunwoo: WAIT I MEANT

eunwoo: ***:(

yebin: and i go back to my question, full story, or short and sweet

eunwoo: full

eunwoo: i've got my bag of popcorn ready

yebin: caramel or cheddar?

eunwoo: both of course, i'm not a heathen

yebin: okay, so

 

-

 

 **jieqiongay** @ZJQ  
fellas, is it gay

 **siyawn** @princessiyeon  
@ZQJ most likely, yes

 **jieqiongay** @ZJQ  
@princessiyeon perfect

 

-

 

 **group chat:**  fam, ily (9)

siyeon: so when are eunwoo and jieqiong gonna get back together

nayoung: Siyeon!

siyeon: what

sungyeon: soon, i hope

nayoung: Never rush things, especially love

yewon: agreed!

nayoung: especially when we have other matters on hand right now

yewon: agreed! (2)

nayoung: ...Yewon is my favourite

sungyeon: UH

siyeon: you're not even our real mom

nayoung: Take that back.

siyeon: sorry mom

 

-

 

 **kyung money** @kangky  
*sips wine* here we go

 **kyla** @illailla  
@kangky This makes me feel....worried

 

-

 

**partner in crime**

kyungwon: um so

minkyung: i'll explain but also get a drink or something

kyungwon: one step ahead of you

minkyung: by thw way you haven't been able to form coherent sentences i'm surprised you weren't already drunk

kyungwon: meanie

minkyung: it's my job <3

minkyung: okay you know how my family is big and ceo-ey and want me to get married off to this big entrepreneur

minkyung: aka jisoo or who you like calling my sugar daddy

kyungwon: he buys expensive things for you

minkyung: yeah but involuntarily!!

minkyung: he's also a church guy and the only way i want to be confessing my sins is in bed and to yebin

kyungwon: i am going to erase that thought out of my mind and banish it to the abyss

minkyung: fair

 

-

 

**best friend**

yebin: so of course minkyung's family isn't happy that she's with me

yebin: also maybe the fact that she cut ties with them

eunwoo: just maybe

yebin: yeah, small things

eunwoo: ...okay

yebin: so one of her uncles shows up in this stiff suit 3 sizes too big like dang he's like a fabric robot

 

-

 

**partner in crime**

minkyung: and he demands me to break up with yebin

kyungwon: so that's what that tweet was

kyungwon: why was it deleted?

minkyung: because it was dumb and i don't care what my family thinks??

kyungwon: fair

minkyung: also my uncle is technology inept and doesn't understand that twitter isn't like signing a formal contract

kyungwon: for business people they seem really out of touch

 

-

 

**best friend**

yebin: so...our plan is to move

eunwoo: WHAT

yebin: to the apartment above us

eunwoo: PLEASE INCLUDE THAT IN THE FIRST MESSAGE

yebin: it's fun to wind you up

eunwoo:

eunwoo: anyways, what difference is that gonna make?

yebin: once minkyung's family tries to pick her up, they can't find a trace of us and will go crazy trying to look for her

eunwoo: but what if they demand to search the complex?

yebin: the landlady will refuse

yebin: and who's gonna go against a weak but strong willed little old woman??

eunwoo: amd how exactly are you gonna do that

yebin: with a bribe

eunwoo: THATS LIKE. MORALLY WRONG I THINK

yebin: shrugs

 

-

 

**partner in crime**

minkyung: so...that's the story

minkyung: you take it all in?

kyungwon: i took

kyungwon: a loooot of alcohol in

minkyung: you didn't process half of it did you

kyungwon: nop e!

kyungwon: i did process half of a bottle of wine

minkyung: wow, i really am a bad influence

kyungwon: and i'm under the influence haha!!

minkyung: read it through once you wake up and if you're not too hungover, help us with moving

kyungwon: aye aye captain

kyungwon: (i can't hear yooou)

kyungwon: AYE AYE CAPTAIN

minkyung: oh you lovable idiot

 

-

 

 **eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
i love my morally questionable best friend and her girlfriend

 **yebin >:3c** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo i love you too

 **yebin >:3c** @yebinniebinnie  
@yebinniebinnie @eunwoohoo please help us lift things i have spaghetti for arms

 **eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie raw or cooked?

 **yebin >:3c** @yebinniebinnie  
@eunwoohoo does it really matter???

 **eunswoon** @eunwoohoo  
@yebinniebinnie pasta Always matters

 

-

 

 **ddungyeon** @softsungyeon  
oh no

 

 **ddungyeonie** @softsungyeon  
kyungwon unnie looks like she's thought of something while drunk and on the floor

 

-

  
**kyung money** @kangky  
do dogs even know that they're dogs

 **nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kangky Is this another conspiracy?

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha no it's just that when you ask who's a good boy kongie's always like 'it's me!!!!'

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha but he's not a good boy, he's a good dog

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha what if he thinks he's a real boy and not a dog and he's wondering why we treat him so differently

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha he's a dog but does he know that??

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha all this time because of me does he not remember that he's a dog?????

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha did he ever know???

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha IVE BEEN DECIEVEING HIM

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha HIS LIFE IS A L I E UNNIE

 **nayoung** @stone_buddha  
@kangky Kyungwon, go to sleep

 **kyung money** @kangky  
@stone_buddha okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if uve made it this far......honestly, kudos to you jfkfjjf
> 
> hope this answers questions!!
> 
> i love you all, thanks for staying <333


End file.
